ACTING OR REAL ?
by taejungkim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook seorang penyanyi yang arogan , Kim Taehyung Seorang Aktor yang Bajingan bagaimana Jika mereka berdua terlibat dalam sebuah film percintaan ? VKOOK / TAEKOOK / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**ACTING OR REAL ?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By TaejungKim**

 **T**

 **Drama , Romance**

 **Sumarry :**

Jeon Jungkook seorang penyanyi yang arogan , Kim Taehyung Seorang Aktor yang Bajingan bagaimana Jika mereka berdua terlibat dalam sebuah film percintaan ?"

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

 _Jeon Jungkook siapa yang tidak mengenal nya ? penyanyi bersuara emas yang di juluki suara dari surga ini memulai karir nya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu . suara yang bagus dan wajah yang menarik membuatnya mampu mendapat apresiasi yang tinggi dari masyarakat . hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun dirinya mampu menggelar konser tunggal di hampir semua Negara di eropa dan beberapa negara di asia , tidak hanya itu Jeon Jungkook adalah anak dari seorang Jeon younghwan seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang otomotif dengan sebuah brand bernama Hyundai , sedangkan ibunya Kim Na Ri adalah seorang pemilih department Store terbesar di korea . Hidup nya memang sempurna dia memiliki apapun dan karna itulah dirinya mempunyai sifat yang jauh dari kata malaikat , dia pemarah , tidak suka di bantah , tidak suka menunggu , tidak suka di kalahkan , tidak suka di ganggu dan masih banyak kata tidak suka dalam diri seorang Jeon Jungkook. Diri nya hampir sempurna tapi bukan kan manusia tidak ada yang sempurna ?_

.

.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya yang lelah , tidak peduli dengan namjoon yang menjabat sebagai managernya yang ikut mengistirahat tubuhnya di samping nya . sebagai seorang artis yang sedang naik daun jungkook harus menerima konsikuen dari seorang public figure . jadwal yang padat sebagai seorang penyanyi membuat nya kwalahan dengan itu belum lagi tawaran menjadi bintang iklan membuat waktu istirahat jungkook berkurang .

" apalagi jadwal ku hari ini hyung " jungkook bertanya pada namjoon tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun seperti nya dirinya sudah terlalu lelah walau hanya membuka kedua kelopak matanya "

 _Kim namjoon berumur 25 Tahun seorang saudara yang merangkak menjadi manager sepupu menyebalkan nya Jeon Jungkook , sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi babu dari bocah itu , diri nya sudah cukup kaya dan tak perlu bekerja seperti ini tetapi dengan gilanya sepupu tercinta nya menangis seharian dan tidak mau makan jika namjoon tidak mau menjadi managernya . walaupun seperti itu namjoon tetaplah orang yang akan selalu ada untuk sepupunya itu ._

" hanya bertemu dengan sutradara Jung Hoseok yang menawarkan mu sebuah film . itu pun jika kau mau menerima tawaran nya "

Jungkook membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan lebar dan menatap namjoon dengan antusias , rasa lelahnya seketika meluap begitu saja saat mendengar tawaran sebuah film .

Jungkook adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat ingin sekali menjadi seorang aktor , sejak dirinya debut 2 tahun yang lalu , dirinya tidak pernah di tawari sebuah film dan sekarang setelah penantian panjangnya. jungkook tidak mungkin tidak mengambilnya bukan ?

" hyung katakan pada hoseok hyung aku mau menerima film itu hyung " jungkook berucap dengan antusias dengan mata yang berbinar - binar membuat namjoon kembali berfikir bahwa jungkook memasang masih seorang bocah yang tertutup oleh tubuh bongsornya .

" baiklah . lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap - siap kita akan menemui hoseok sekarang " dengan antusias jungkook segera pergi bersiap - siap untuk bertemu jung hoseok .

* * *

Jungkook berdecah sebal saat orang yang dia tunggu tidak menunjukan batang hidung nya sama sekali . jungkook benci menunggu dan seorang jung hoseok dengan gilanya membuat dirinya menunggu hampir satu jam disini . bagi jungkook waktunya itu sangat mahal dirinya bahkan harus menyolong jam jam kerja nya hanya untuk istirahat dan terkutuk lah sih Keparat hoseok karna membuang waktu istirahatnya nya , jika bukan karna jungkook yang sangat ingin bermain film mungkin dirinya sudah membatalkan tawaran ini .

" hyung lebih baik kau hubungi sih brengsek hoseok itu sebelum aku memenggal kepalanya nya dan membuang nya ke laut " namjoon yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya berdecah pasrah karna ketidaksabaran seorang jeon jungkook . dirinya hampir saja menghubungi hoseok sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan nya .

" ya tuhan jeon jungkook kejam sekali kau pada hyung mu ini sampai ingin memenggal kepala ku hanya karna diriku sedikit terlambat " Jung hoseok datang dengan santai dan menampilkan wajah pura pura terkejut .

 _Jung Hoseok pemuda berumur 25 tahun ini adalah salah satu sutradara terbaik di seoul anak dari lulusan Performing Art ini bahkan beberapa kali menyabat penghargaan sekelas Oscar . dirinya tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti Jungkook maupun namjoon tapi dirinya mampu mengeluarkan uang dikit dan menghasilkan uang banyak , karna itulah nama Jung Hoseok sering terpajang di sebuah majalah sekelas TIMES . Hoseok mengenal Jungkook karna Jungkook adalah Juniornya waktu sekolah dulu , mereka bahkan mengikuti eskul yang sama karna itulah Hoseok bisa dekat dengan Jungkook ._

" bajingan mati saja kau jung hoseok , kau membuat ku menunggu selama SATU JAM dan kau datang dengan wajah konyol mu datang dan berkata sedikit terlambat , ku bunuh saja kau " jungkook berdesis dengan tajam dengan penekanan di setiap katanya .

Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangan nya tanda menyerah , dirinya tidak gila untuk membangunkan singa betina yang sedang tertidur .

" oke maaf kan aku , aku bersalah karna membuat diri mu menunggu ku hingga 1 jam lamanya"

" lebih baik kita bicarakan tentang sebuah film yang akan ku tawarkan pada mu " hoseok menghembuskan nafas nya dan menatap jungkook dengan serius .

" sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakannya padamu film ini adalah sebuah film layar lebar yang di wajibkan untuk fokus hanya untuk pembuatan film tanpa jadwal lain yang mengganggu , apa kau siap ?"

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alis nya berfikir apa dirinya menerima tawaran tersebut atau tidak .

" berapa bayaran yang akan aku dapat ?"

" 300 juta won hanya untuk tanda tangan mu menyetujui kontrak ini , untuk bayaran mu selama bermain film ini bisa di bicarakan dengan bayaran yang kau mau " Hoseok menatap jungkook yang sedikit tercengah mendengar ucapannya .

Namjoon hampir saja menyemburkan air yang di minumnya saat mendengar ucapan hoseok . gila namjoon tidak habis fikir bagaimana mungkin hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan kontrak di hargai 300 juta won , seberapa hebat kah film ini sampai hoseok memberi bayaran begitu besar nya .

" Film tentang apa jika aku menerima tawaran ini ?" jungkook berhasil memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka .

" hanya sebuah film layar lebar biasa yang menceritakan hubungan antara seorang guru dan murid hanya aja .. " Jungkook menanti dengan tidak sabar ucapan Hoseok .

" film ini bertemakan tentang hubungan sesama jenis atau bisa di bilang ini film gay jungkook " Jungkook membulatkan kedua bola mata dan namjoon menyemburkan air yang di minum setelah mendengarkan ucapan hoseok .

" gay. ? Aku tidak salah dengar hyung ? "

" tidak jungkook yang kau dengar itu benar . bukan kah bayaran nya setimpal dengan temanya ? "

" tapi hyung bagaimana mungkin .. "

" tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini bagi seorang produser gila bernama min yoongi , dia dengan tiba tiba menghubungi ku dan menyuruh ku untuk menyeret mu ke dalam film ini dengan memberi mu bayaran setinggi mungkin , aish aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran nya "

Jungkook hanya menganga mendengar ucapan hoseok . ah dalang dari semua ini sih irit senyum min yoongi . jungkook yakin walaupun dirinya menolak tawaran tersebut sih yoongi itu akan terus menguntit nya jadi jungkook tidak punya pilihan bukan ?

" aku sangat benci jika sudah berurusan dengan sih kakek tua itu , biarpun aku menolak dirinya pasti akan meneror ku sampai mati " hoseok tertawa lebar mendengar gerutuan jungkook . adiknya ini sangat mengenal min yoongi luar dan dalan ternyata .

" kau bawa surat kontraknya tidak hyung ? Sini ku tanda tangani sekarang surat itu lalu kau lembar surat ini di hadapan kakek itu " hoseok hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan jungkook dan mengeluarkan surat kontrak mereka yang langsung di tanda tangani oleh jungkook tanpa membaca nya terlebih dahulu .

" kau tidak mau bernego bayaran tanda tangan mu ? Padahal itu harga awal yang kupikirkan , kau juga juga tidak membaca surat kontrak itu ? Apa kau yakin dengan semua syarat dan peraturan nya ?"

" kau ini berisik sekali hyung. , kau kira aku ini sangat miskin hingga harus minta bayaran lebih besar lagi maaf ya hyung , aku bahkan lebih kaya dari mu dan masalah syarat atau apapun dalam kontrak ini aku tidak peduli walaupun aku menolak sih kakek itu pasti memaksa ku dengan sadis nya "

" Jungkook kau tak masalah dengan film seperti ini ? " setelah sekian lama akhirnya namjoon membuka suaranya dan langsung di tatap dengan bengis oleh jungkook .

" kau jangan pura - pura menjadi sok polos yang baru mengerti hal seperti ini di depan ku hyung. , kau fikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengoleksi film seperti ini di laptop laknat milik mu itu "

Ingin rasanya namjoon mencekik jungkook saat ini yang dengan sadisnya membeberkan rahasia nya dan menyumpal mulut hoseok yang makin tertawa lebar mendengarkannya .

* * *

" Cut ! oke syuting selesai " Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lelah , dirinya baru nya menyelesaikan sebuah iklan ternama yang membuat hampir semua tulangnya mau copot .

 _Kim Taehyung Aktor ternama yang memulai karirnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu , walaupun dirinya pendatang baru tetapi masyarakat begitu antusias dengan nya dan hanya butuh waktu satu tahun untuk menjadi actor yang paling di minati sepanjang tahun . diri nya berasal dari keluarga kaya tidak usah di bahas seberapa kayanya dia , hanya dengan sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh dunia dan pemilik agensi yang banyak melahirkan artis – artis terkenal tidak mungkin tidak kaya bukan ?._

 _dirinya begitu sempurna , ramah , penyayang segala hal baik ada pada taehyung , tapi bukan kan manusia tidak ada yang sempurna ? ya taehyung tidak sesempurna yang di pikiran orang – orang , dirinya pemain , tidak bisa tanpa belaian , tidak bisa hidup tanpa bercinta terlalu bajingan bukan ?_

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri managernya yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya . dirinya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping managernya membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya .

" Taehyung kau mendapat tawaran film layar lebar , 300 juta won hanya untuk tanda tangan kontrak bayaran , untuk bayaran main film mu bisa kau bicara kan dengan produsernya ? kau berminat "

" ambil saja Jin Hyung , lagipula aku sedang ingin bermain film " Jin – managernya- hanya menggangguk dan kembali focus dengan gadget nya .

* * *

 **Universal studio, seoul**

Taehyung dan Jin tengah duduk dengan manis di hadapan Jung hoseok yang sedang membereskan kertas kertas yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh taehyung . di belakang Jung Hoseok sedang duduk sang produser min Yoongi dengan seorang asistennya bertubuh mungil .

Taehyung menatap hoseok yang masih fokus dengan berkas – berkas itu .

" hyung lawan main ku siapa ? " Taehyung sedikit berbisik ke arah hoseok

" Sebentar lagi dia akan datang kau tunggu saja " Taehyung kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa . dirinya begitu penasaran siapa kira-kira pemainnya . Taehyung sudah tahu bahwa film ini bertema menyimpang yang kemungkinan besar lawan main nya ada laki – laki yang jadi masalahnya siapa laki – laki itu .

Lamunan Taehyung buyar saat seseorang dengan kasarnya membuka pintu ruangan ini dan taehyung hampir saja menjatuhkan liurnya jika dirinya tidak bisa menahan nya . di sana tepat di depan pintu masuk berdiri seorang pria berwajah manis berbadan tegap dengan wajah yang kesal . pria manis itu mengenakan T-shirt berkerah V-neck yang hampir menampilkan dada mulusnya dan oh jangan lupakan celan skinny jeans yang membalut kaki jenjang dan berisi itu . Ya tuhan hasrat bajingan Taehyung memunjak melihat pria ini . rasanya taehyung ingin menarik pria itu ke ranjang nya dan membuat pria itu mendesah hebat di bawah nya tanpa ampun .

" apa yang kau lihat mesum!" lamunan kotor Taehyung hilang saat pria manis pujaannya membentaknya . Taehyung tersenyum mesum ke arah Jungkook _. ah dia tipe tsundere ? aku menyukainya . batinnya_

" Jungkookiie apa kabar ? " seorang yang berdiri di samping Min yoongi belari menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya dengan erat .

" Jungkookiie aku merindukan mu " pria bersurai keemasan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan dekat dengan Jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin melempar botol minuman di hadapannya ke arah mereka .

" dan aku tidak, menyingkir dari tubuh ku pendek " Jungkook berucap dengan ketusnya sambil melepaskan pelukan namja itu .

" Jimin Jangan ganggu Jungkook dan Jungkook kenalkan lawan main mu namanya Kim Taehyung "

Jungkook menatap intens dua orang yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan tenang , yang satu sedang sibuk dengan gadget yang satu sedang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya . _pasti bukan sih mesum ini , dia hanya sih miskin yang mendadak kaya karna menjadi manager artis di sampingnya itu . Batin nya_

" Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung " Hoseok segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk dan Hoseok mengerkutkan dahinya bingung melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arah Jin bukan ke arah Taehyung.

" Jungkook aku bilang di samping Taehyung bukan Jin "

" Bukankah dia Taehyung ?"

" bukan itu Jin , di samping nya itu adalah Taehyung "

" MWO ? kenapa harus dengan si mesum ini ?"

'

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_" MWO ? kenapa harus dengan si mesum ini ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _._

 _._

" Karna si mesum ini yang akan menjadi lawan main mu Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook memberikan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya ke arah Taehyung yang sedang menahan tawa atas kelakuannya.

"Kau tidak mengambilnya dari agen prostitusi kan Hyung ? Kau tidak lihat wajah nya begitu cabul memandangku dari tadi "

Taehyung hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan dari sudut mananya dia terlihat seperti anggota prostitusi.

" Tidak, si cabul ini adalah aktor yang sedang diminati saat ini dan berhenti mengeluh cepat duduk di samping taehyung" Jungkook segera bangun ke arah Taehyung dengan cibiran yang dia berikan kepada Yoongi yang selalu memaksanya.

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuh tetap disamping Taehyung membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan yang meninggalkan sensasi menyenangkan untuk Taehyung.

" Baiklah dengarkan aku , aku akan menjelaskan tentang filn ini dan jangan ada yang memotong ucapan sampai aku selesai bicara" Yoongi memandang ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengangguk patuh dan menyerahkan naskah film yang akan mereka bintangi.

"Pertama, Film ini berceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang guru dan murid dimana guru tersebut memiliki ketertarikan sexsual yang menyimpang dan bertemu dengan anak muridnya yang polos , sampai sini kalian mengerti?" Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan penjelasan Yoongi

"Kedua, film ini juga menceritakan tentang kehidupan romansa yang romantis dengan gaya kehidupan anak jaman sekarang yaitu _sex "_

"Jangan mencoba memotong ucapan ku Jeon Jungkook " Yoongi dengan segera memperingati Jungkook yang ingin mencoba memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan scene sex terlalu banyak , mungkin hanya beberapa adegan karna dengan bagian itu kita akan mendapatkan konflik nya"

Taehyung mengangkat tangan nya ingin mempertanyaan kan sesuatu kepada yoongi

" apakah kita benar benar melakukan sex ? Atau hanya manipulasi camera saja"

"Tentu saja itu hanya manipulasi camera yang dimana kalian seolah - olah melakukan hubungan intim padahal tidak " Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali menatap Yoongi saat Yoongi mengatakkan sesuatu yang membuat seringai melebar

"Tapi kalo kalian ingin melakukan hubungan intim sungguh aku tak masalah mungkin aku akan menaiki bayaran kalian setelah nya"

"Hyung aku bukan pemain film porno " Jungkook mengerutu begitu mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang membuat orang dalam ruangan ini tertawa.

"Kau memang bukan pemain porno Jungkook , aku hanya mengatakan jika kau ingin itu bukan bentuk pemaksaan bukan ?" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Yoongi dengan kesal. Dia tahu jika dia menanggapi ucapan Yoongi dirinya tak akan menang.

"Baiklah aku hanya dapat menjelaskan ini , sisanya kalian bisa membaca nya di naskah itu dan ku serahkan semua kepada Hoseok" Yoongi menepuk pundak Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah karna film ini sudah diserahkan pada ku maka proses pengerjaan film nya akan dilakukan secepatnya , aku akan memberi tahukan tim produksi bahwa film ini akan dirancang secepatmya" Hoseok tersenyum senang begitu mengucapkannya.

" Hyung peran ku dan si cabul ini apa ?" Hoseok menepuk keningnya menanggapi ucapan Jungkook sedang Taehyung memberikan senyum mengejek kepada Jungkook.

"Ya tuhan Jungkook apa kau tidak menanggapi apa yang Yoongi katakan tadi. Kau berperan sebagai murid dan Taehyung yang akan menjadi gurunya " Jungkook mengangguk kepala tanda mengerti ucapan Hoseok

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi Uke nya ?" pertanyaan Jungkook sontak membuat ruangan itu sunyi beberapa saat sebelum suara gelak tawa menggema diruang ini membuat Jungkook menekuk wajahnya

" Ya tuhan Jungkook masa kau tak dalam melihatnya , Tentu saja kau yang akan menjadi Ukenya " Hoseok menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan tawa yang masih senantiasa menemaninya.

"Mwo ? Darimana nya aku terlihat seperti uke ? Sih cabul mesum ini lah yang akan mendesahkan namaku hyung" Jungkook dengar segera menunjuk wajah Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dari sudut manapun kau itu uke Jungkook , kau jangan menyalahkan takdir yang membuat mu menggeram nikmat dibawah Taehyung , lagipula kau tidak akan kuat berada diatas dan mendominasi Taehyung dulu saja saat kau dikejar dan dipeluk terus oleh Jimin kau menangis dan mengadu kepada orang tua mu "

 _Kakek sialan_

Ingin rasa nya Jungkook melempar vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya ini ke arah Yoongi yang sudah membuka aibnya di depan umum.

"Itukan dulu hyung sekarang aku tidak mungkin seperti itu , kau tidak lihat bagaimana tubuh ku berkembang dengan baik membuat otot otot ini huh. "

Jungkook menunjukkan bisep di tangan ke arah Yoongi tanda kalo dirinya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Itu hanya tipuan yang kau buat, aku yakin jika taehyung menyentuh mu kau akan mendesah dengan penuh kenikmatan di bawahnya"

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Mau membuktikannya?" Taehyung melempar tatapan mematikannya ke arah taehyung yang menanggapi ucapannya.

"Dalam mimpi mu sialan!"

" ah ide bagus kenapa tidak terpikir oleh ku, Jungkook bagaimana jika kau melakukan adegan ciuman dengan Taehyung , dalam film ini kalian di perlukan chemistry yang kuat dalam ciuman dan adegan itu bukan hanya sekali dua kali jadi kalian bisa mempraktekkan nya sekarang sekalian membuktikan siapa yang menjadi seme dan siapa yang menjadi Uke yang mendesah pertama maka dia adalah uke , setuju ?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi

" Hyung kau ingin diriku diperkosa oleh si mesum ini ?"

"Aku setuju dengan mu Yoongi Hyung bukankah dengan itu kita bisa membuktikan siapa yang dapat mengambil peran untuk menjadi seme" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau takut?" taehyung memberikan senyum mengejeknya ke arah Jungkook.

"Tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Jeon Jungkook tentang itu"

"Kalau begiru buktikan"

Tak menunggu waktu lama saat taehyung merasakan bibir Jungkook mendarat tepat dibibirnya.

Ciuman Jungkook begitu liar dan tidak ter arah dirinya begitu menuntut untuk mendominasi Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung mendesah . Taehyung membalas ciuman Jungkook juga dengan begitu ganas jangan lupakan tangannya yamg begitu lihai menyentuh titik sentive Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook melupakan niat awalnya dan duduk dengan liar dipangkuan Taehyung.

Jungkook mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Taehyung yang begitu menuntut lidah pria itu begitu lihai mengabsen semua anggota mulutnya , menyesah apapunnya yang dilewatinya memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya.

"Eunghhh " Jungkook mendeaah di sela ciumannya saat Taehyung meremas bokongnya dengan lembut mengantarkan sesuatu yang mengeliti ke perutnya.

Taehyung tersenyum disela ciumannya begitu mendengar desahan Jungkook yang telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya telah kalah. Taehyung menaikkan tangannya ke arah dada Jungkook yang sedikit berisi membuat Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan meremas rambut taehyung dengan lembut.

"Ahh Taehyung" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahmya saat dirinya mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras membuat Taehyung kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

Dan seperti nya mereka sudah lupakan akan tempat dan kondisi nya saat ini . mereka tidak menyadari kelima orang manusia menatap mereka tercengah. Seokjin dan Jimin mungkin benar- benar akan mimisan jika saja mereka tak segera menutup hidung mereka dengan sapu tangan. Jangan lupakan hoseok , Namjoon , dan Yoongi yang melihat mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka.

 _"Bukankah tadi dia menolak kenapa jadi yang liat begitu "_ itulah kira - kira yang ada di pikiran lima orang tersebut saat melihat Jungkook menggesekkan bokongnya ke arah kebanggaan Taehyung.

Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang mampu mengatasi ekspresi memalukan itu. Dirinya beranjak dan menghampiri kedua manusia yang saling memulat bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung mencoba menghentikan adegan semi porno ini namun tangan nya dengan cepat ditepis oleh Taehyung, dirinya melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook dan dirinya harus rela didorong dengan kencang oleh bocah bongsor itu.

Empat siku seperti muncul di kening Yoongi saat dua bocah itu tidak menaggapinya . diri kembali mendekat ke arah bocah mesum itu menarik kepala mereka dan membenturkan kening kedua bocah itu.

" aauch sakit , Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook berteriak nyaring ke arah Yoongi yang menganggu kegiatan nya dengan Taehyung dan membenturkan keningnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan , kau membuat ruangan ku seperti tempat film porno , tolong bermodal sediki carilah hotel dan jangan membuat adegan porno itu di ruangku " Yoongi dengan segara menyembur Jungkook dengan rentetan kata yang sudah dirangkainya sejak tadi.

Jungkook menundung malu mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan dirinya baru menyadari kalo dirinya duduk di atas pangkuan taehyung dengan baju yang melorot kebawah memperlihatnya bahu mulus nya dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang sedikit terekspor akibat baju itu yang turun.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya membuat dirinya mendecah kesal mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau kalah babe , kau memang tidak dibawah ku tapi kau berada diatas ku lebih tepatnya berada dipangkuan ku dan mendesah memanggil nama ku "

.

.

.

T.B.C

Maaf atas keterlambatan Fanfic ini , sungguh bukannya bermaksud membuat kalian menunggu tapi karna aku memang lebih terfokus kepada uncomitted agar segera tuntas tapi melihat antusias kalian aku akan mencobanya mengimbanginnya.

Mohon saran untuk pasangan Jimin dan suga untuk siapa yang lebih mendominasi , jujur aku tak masalah akan hal itu karna aku termasuk minyoon atau yoonmin jadi aku meminta saran kalian , kalian lebih menyukai siapa yang mendominasi karna ini juga untuk kelangsungan FF ini dan minat kalian.

Terima kasih semua yang telat menunggu FF ini , aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk dapat mempublikasikan FF ini secepatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pembuatan Photoshot untuk Film yang akan di bintangi oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung. Para kru yang terlibat dalam pembuatan film ini terlihat sibuk berkeliling menyiapan semua keperluannya dengan sempurna. Beberapa camera telah stand By untuk pengambilan gambar nanti dan lighting yang terus di atur agar dapat menampilkan cahaya yang tepat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang dirias oleh para make-up professional. Sedangkan disudut ruangan sedang berdiri Taehyung yang memakai pakaian untuk photoshot nanti.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lewat pantulan kaca di belakangnya. Taehyung tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari Jungkook sedetik pun, kalau saja Jungkook tidak seperti induk macan yang sedang hamil mungkin Taehyung akan membuat pria itu menjerit dengan penuh kenikmatkan dibawahnya saat ini. Bagaimana Taehyung mau menindih nya menatapnya saja sudah diserang lebih dulu.

" Apa kau liat – liat!" Taehyung berdecah kesal saat Jungkook meletot tajam ke arahnya.

"aku hanya kasihan dengan coordy noona, Jerawat mu banyak sekali mereka jadi susah merias wajah jelek mu itu" Taehyung segera berlari keluar setelah mengatakan hal itu dirinya dapat mendengar benda yang sepertinya di lempar oleh Jungkook.

"BAJINGAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG"

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang duduk dikursi nya yang menghadap langsung ke arah pemeran utama di film ini dan menatap mereka dengan jengah. Bagaimana tidak ? kedua bocah tanggung itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, sebenarnya sih hanya Jungkook yang menatap tajam Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi om om mesum menurut Hoseok.

Hoseok melirik ke arah samping kirinya dimana Min Yoongi duduk sambil menatap bocah di depan mereka dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Hyung kau yakin film ini akan berhasil ? kau lihat sendiri mereka seperti air dan api yang tidak bisa disatukan " Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hoseok yang berbicara dengan nya.

"Mereka memang seperti itu tapi aku yakin mereka bisa bersikap professional dalam film ini aku sudah mengenal mereka dan aku tahu bagaimana sifat mereka, mereka memang seperti air dan api tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa air mampu mengalahkan api ? dan Taehyung berperan sebagai air disini" Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti kan ucapan Yoongi

"Percayalah Jungkook akan kalah dengan Taehyung, Jungkook itu seperti gajah terlihat besar , terlihat kuat , terlihat keras tapi dia akan lembut di dalam"

" Kau pernah memakai Jungkook Hyung ? "

" Maksudmu ?" Yoongi menatap heran ke arah Hoseok

" Kau pernah sex dengan Jungkook ?"

" Yang benar saja, aku tidak suka tipe berisik sepertinya , kadang aku berpikir Jungkook itu orang Jepang atau Korea dia terlalu berisik"

" kalau kau tidak pernah sex dengan nya bagaimana mungkin kau tahu Jungkook seperti itu hyung "

" Hoseok kau lihat saja sendiri Jungkook seperti apa, berciuman dengan Taehyung saja seperti sedang konser " Hoseok tidak dapat menahan Tawanya mendengar perkataan Yoongi, dirinya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kemarin Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman , Jungkook yang mengeliat dengan liar diatas pangkuan Taehyung dan desahannya kemarin benar – benar seperti gadis yang mau diperawanin, berisik.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua orang yang masih bertatap-tatapan itu.

" Jika kalian masih ingin saling melempari tatapan penuh cinta seperti di film india aku akan memberikan kalian waktu" perkataan Yoongi barusan mampu membuat dua orang tersebut menatap ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok

" dan Taehyung aku mohon jangan menatap Jungkook seolah kau ingin memperkosanya sekarang, aku akan memberikan itu di waktu yang tepat" Jungkook membulat matanya mendengar perkataan Yoongi

"Hyung kau benar-benar ingin menjadikan ku pemain film porno huh !" Yoongi menutup matanya mendengarkan teriak Jungkook yang mengarah kepadanya

" sekarang kau berkata begini nanti kau juga mendesah seperti kemarin" Wajah Jungkook memerah antara marah dan malu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Sudah – sudah kita lakukan Photoshotnya sekarang, jangan membuang-buang waktu oke " Hoseok segera melerai Yoongi dan Jungkook, kau tidak di pisahkan bisa sampai besok meraka tidak akan kelar beradu mulut.

Para kru langsung mengambil posisi mereka masing – masing, Jungkook dan Taehyung Juga tengan bersiap-siap saat ini.

Pose pertama masih terlihat santai karna masih pengambilan gambar personal dan mereka juga hanya berdiri berdampingan dengan Taehyung yang memakai pakaian formal dengan jas sedangkan Jungkook menggunakan seragam sekolah. Ekspresi Taehyung diwajibkan terlihat kaku dan dingin sedangkan Jungkook dengan tatapan innocent dan terlihat ceria.

Pose kedua Taehyung disuruh menggenggam tangan Jungkook , selanjutkan Taehyung memeluk Pinggang Jungkook dari samping dengan wajah mereka yang saling bertatapan.

" Jangan meremas pinggang ku bodoh" Jungkook mendesis pelan saat Taehyung meremas pinggangnya dengan sensual sedangan Taehyung hanya menampilkan smirknya menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"okeh cukup , sekarang ganti tempat" setelah mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Jungkook segera menepis tangan Taehyung yang masih bertengker dipinggangnya.

.

.

Pose ketiga ini mampu membuat Jungkook ingin membenturkan kepala nya ke dinding, bagaimana tidak? Dirinya harus duduk diatas pangkuan Taehyung dan Jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya harus membuka 3 kancing seragam sekolah yang di kenakannya agar bahunya terekspor dan Taehyung meletakan kepalanya di pertengahan bahu dan lehernya.

Jungkook menatap ke arah Taehyung yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya , jangan lupakan senyum mesum dengan penuh kemenangan yang diberikan Taehyung ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menggeram merasa dirinya dilecehkan disini, Jika dia menolak dirinya pasti akan di ejek oleh bajingan itu. _Lihatnya aku tidak akan kalahnya darinya. Batin Jungkook_

Jungkook melangkah dengan angkuhnya ke arah Taehyung yang sudah duduk dikursi yang akan digunakan untuk photoshotnya itu.

" Egghh " Taehyung tidak mampu menahan desahan nya saat Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Taehyung dengan sekali hentakan membuat adiknya bertemu dengan bokong sintal Jungkook

" Sialan " Taehyung mendesis saat Jungkook Menggesekkan bokongnya dengan adiknya dibawah sana.

" Taehyungie kau kenapa ?" Taehyung mendelik Tajam ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan polos.

" aku bersumpah kau akan ku buat lumpuh nanti"

" ahh Taehyungie kau membuatku takut " Jungkook masih dengan gaya manjanya memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan tangan di dada bidang Taehyung.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan jengahnya.

"Hoseok cepat selesaikan ini sebelum Taehyung benar-benar akan membuat studio ini menjadi studio film porno"

.

.

.

Suara lampu blitz terdengar bersautan saat ini beberapa photographer tampak mondar-mandir mencari angel yang bagus. Mereka bahkan hampir melupakan keringat yang terus mengalir dari kening mereka , entah karna lelah atau ruangan yang tiba-tiba panas , ya bagaimana tidak panas kalau mereka diwajibkan mengambil gambar dari adegan yang panas ini.

Taehyung terlihat menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Jungkook dengan matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah camera sedangkan Jungkook tengah menadahkan kepalanya memperlihatnya lehernya yang jenjang jangan lupakan ekspresi sensual yang dikeluarnya.

Sebenarnya itu suruhan Yoongi agar mereka berpose seperti itu tapi tetap saja mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa seprofessional itu dalam adegan ini.

" Hoseok tutup mulutmu dan cepat hentikan ini Sebelum Taehyung benar-benar memperkosa Jungkook disini"

" Oke cukup , kita break dulu dan Jungkook , Taehyung cepat ganti kostum selanjutnya"

.

.

.

" Hyung kau benar-benar ingin aku diperkosa saat ini huh!" Jungkook berteriak dengan lantang di hadapan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Jangan berisik Jungkook dan cepat lakukan pose itu!"

" AKU TIDAK MAU!" Yoongi menatap datar ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri dengan napas yang Nampak terengah – engah .

" aku tahu kau penyanyi tapi jangan teriak didepan ku aku tidak tertarik dengan suara mu"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung !"

" Kau ini berisik sekali kau hanya perlu diikat dengan muka penuh luka dan Taehyung berdiri dengan cambuk ditangannya"

" dan kau tahu itu kan hyung , itu adegan Bdsm ingat BDSM!"

" Aku tahu itu adegan BDSM Jungkook , tapi kau tidak akan di pukuli seperti di adegan BDSM yang kau tahu itu, kau hanya photo INGAT PHOTO!" Yoongi balik berteriak dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" Kau benar-benar psikopat mesum , apa kau ini seorang sadistic ? jadi kau melampiaskan hal seperti itu pada ku ? lakukan saja dengan Jimin dia pasti mau disiksa oleh mu"

"Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook! Lakukan itu atau kau tidak akan pernah dapat bermain film selamanya" Jungkook menatap tidak percaya ke arah Yoongi yang mengatakan hal itu.

" Kau mengancam ku hyung ?!"

"Ne! aku mengancam mu jadi lakukan atau kubur impian mu menjadi actor" Jungkook memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan membunuh yang dia miliki.

" ingatkan aku untuk membuat mu menderita hyung "

" Ne, aku tunggu saat itu tapi sebelum itu terjadi cepat balik ke tempatmu " Jungkook mendecah dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dengan Kaki yang di hentakkan.

"Hyung Kau yakin dia anak manusia ? dia bukan titisan iblis bukan ?" Hoseok membuka suara setelah terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran Yoongi dan Jungkook

"Jika dia titisan iblis aku akan menjadi raja iblis Hoseok"

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh emosi

" Cepat ikat aku dan selesaikan ini secepatnya" Tolong sadarkan Taehyung saat ini kenapa Jungkook terdengar seperti ingin dia tunggangi.

" Maksudmu kau ingin ku tunggangi ?"

" Brengsek, tidak produser tidak pemain kenapa kalian sangat mesum huh !"

.

.

Kini Jungkook sudah terduduk dilantai dengan tangan yang diikat dibelakang tubuhnya , baju nya dibuat kusut dan sedikit robekkan kecil , wajahnya dibuat seperti anak yang habis melakukan perkelahian dengan luka disudut bibirnya dan pipinya yang di buat membiru sedangkan Taehyung berdiri dihadapan Jungkook dengan kemeja yang di buat kusut dengan 2 kancing yang terbuka menampikkan dada bidangnya tangannya memegang sebuah cambukkan.

" Jungkook pasang muka menderita dan tersiksa tapi kau menikmatinya"

 _Hanya orang masotic yang menikmati saat sedang disiksa seperti Jungkook_

"ingat ancaman ku Jungkook !" Jungkook bersumpah dirinya tidak akan pernah mau lagi terlibat oleh kakek sialan itu.

Jungkook segera menampilkan ekspresi yang di minta Yoongi saat kilatan lampu mulai terdengar. Taehyung mulai menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook. Dengan perlahan dirinya menarik rambut Jungkook kebelakang membuat Jungkook menadahkan wajahnya ke atas - ini pose suruhan Yoongi sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung Juga mau si-

" Jungkook aku bersumpah demi diri ku sendiri , aku akan membuat kau bertekut lutut dikaki ku seperti ini , memohon agar aku memuaskan mu , ingat itu Jungkook " Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat suara Taehyung terdengar berat dengan penuh penekanan dan jangan lupakan tatapan nya memancarkan keseriusan.

 _Tamat riwayat ku. Batin_

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Hari ini Jungkook tidak memiliki jadwal apapun dan dirinya memutuskan untuk dirumah saja memanjakan tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit serta kepala yang sedikit pening. Tak di pedulikan deringan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.

Jungkook sudah sangat yakin itu pasti pesan tidak penting dari si bajingan Kim Taehyung, entah kerasukan apa Kim Taehyung jadi begitu agresif kepada nya sejak kejadian Photoshoot itu.

Jungkook merasa ada disesuatu yang mengejolak di perut nya saat membaca pesan Taehyung, Oh bukan karna dirinya merasa Jatuh cinta ke Taehyung tapi lebih merasa mual membaca nya. Bagaimana tidak kalo isi pesannya seperti ini

 _Jungkook bidadariku_

 _Jungkook masa depan ku_

 _Ranjang ku bergetar mendambakan mu_

 _Tubuh ku berdenyut merindukan sentuhanmu_

 _Aku rela menjadi masochist demi dirimu_

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan yang seperti itu dari Taehyung , Mungkin Jungkook harus mengganti nomor ponselnya agar hidup nya tentram dari si bajingan itu. Suara deringan ponsel nya membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook, dirinya memilih mengabaikan telpon tersebut dan melanjutkan tidur panjang tapi itu semua harus di kubur Jungkook dalam-dalam saat ponselnya itu masih terus berdering.

Dengan kesal Jungkook mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkat telpon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"YAK! Berhenti mengganggu ku kan pikir aku jalang yang mau tidur dengan mu, sebelum kau mengajak ku sex kau pikir dulu apa kau pantas bersama ku !"

"Kau pikir aku juga mau sex dengan mu gadis smp" Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya. Dia kembali melihat ponsel nya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

" Yoongi hyung ?"

" Kau pikir dari tadi itu siapa ? "

"maaf hyung aku tak melihat id call nya tadi ku kira kau si bajingan itu, jadi ada apa kau menelponku?" Jungkook sedikit mendumel di akhir kalimatnya karna Yoongi sudah mengganggu waktu liburnya

" Kau libur ?"

" Ya, dan kau mengganggu waktu liburku "

"Kalau begitu cepat datang ke kantor ku , sekarang"

"Hyung ini hari libur ku jadi tolong jangan mengganggu ku"

" 1 jam kau belum sampai disini buang mimpi menjadi seorang actor" belum sempat Jungkook membalas ucapan Yoongi sambungan sudah di putus terlebih dahulu.

" Mati saja kau Min Yoongi!"

.

.

.

Jungkook membanting pintu mobilnya saat dirinya sudah sampai di parkiran kantor Yoongi. Jungkook mengeratkan Mantelnya saat merasakan rasa dingin menerpa kulitnya. Jungkook mulai melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kantor Yoongi sebelum sebuah tangan yang memegang bokong nya menghentikannya.

 _Bajingan mesum. Batin Jungkook mendesis_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kirinya , dimana seseorang dengan senyum kotak nya berdiri disana

"Bokong mu lebih besar dari terakhir kali aku memegang nya" cengiran mesum yang menjengkelnya bagi Jungkook terpasang dengan indah di wajah Taehyung

" Dasar Maniak!"

.

.

.

Jungkook membanting pintu ruangan Yoongi yang di dalam sudah terdapat Hoseok , Jimin dan Yoongi sendiri. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas diujung ruangan Yoongi tanpa mengindahkan tatapan keheranan orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Hoseok hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook sebelum pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan Taehyung dengan cengiran mesum dan itu sudah menjawah apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Jungkook yang sedang meminum air isotonic dengan rakusnya.

"Jungkook jujur saja kau itu fans berat ku ?" Jungkook menatap taehyung bingung dengan botolnya masih berada di mulutnya.

"Itu , Buktinya kau meminum produk yang ku bintangi , mengaku saja kau fans ku kan " mendengar apa yang Taehyung ucapan membuat Jungkook langsung tersedak seketika.

Yoongi , Jimin dan Hoseok dengan segera melangkah ke arah Jungkook dengan panik. Hoseok dengan segera menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan pelan dan Yoongi yang mencoba menenangka Jungkook jangan lupakan jimin yang yang mengipasi wajah Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung menatap bingung mereka ber empat.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook ?"

" Dia tersedak!" taehyung secara otomatis mundur saat ketiga dari empat orang didepannya mengentaknya.

"Aku tau dia tersedak tapi kenapa kalian panik seperti itu"

"Jungkook punya masalah kesehatan pada pernapasannya , dia tak bisa tersedak atau apapun itu karna itu bisa menghambat pernapasaannya" Yoongi menjelaskan tentang Jungkook ke arah Taehyung

Taehyung menatap ke arah Jungkook, Wajah Jungkook sudah sangat pucat dan dirinya masih terbatuk seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Hyung badan Jungkook sudah sangat dingin!" Jimin Terlihat ingin menangis saat tubuh Jungkook berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Jimin panggil dokter Hwang di bawah, Cepat" Jimin segera berlari dari ruangan Yoongi untuk mencari dokter Hwang.

Taehyung pun dengan segara berdiri disamping Jungkook menggantikan posisi Jimin Tadi.

" Jungkook Tahan napas mu sebentar lalu buang perlahan lakukan dengan pelan atur napas mu perlahan-lahan" Taehyung membisikan kata-katanya dengan lembut di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mengikuti arahan Taehyung dengan benar , batuknya sudah tidak terdengar lagi walaupun napas nya masih sedikit memburu.

"Hoseok Hyung tolong ambil air mineral" Hoseok segera mengambil air mineral tersebut dan memberikan nya ke arah Taehyung.

"Jungkook minum perlahan jangan terburu-buru" Taehyung memegang botol tersebut dan membimbing Jungkook untuk meminum secara perlahan.

Taehyung kembali memberikan botol tersebut ke arah Hoseok saat Jungkook sudah selesai meminumnya. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sedikit memerah walaupun pucat masih mendominasi.

"Hyung kepala ku pusing " Taehyung dengan cepat memegang tubuh Jungkook yang terjatuh ke arahnya. Dia pingsan pemirsa

"Taehyung angkat Jungkook dan baringkan dia disofa " Taehyung dengan Segera membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di sofa ruangan tersebut dengan pahanya yang dijadikan bantal bagi Jungkook. Modus dikit gapapalah

.

.

.

Dokter hwang yang di panggil oleh jimin sudah keluar dari ruangan Yoongi setelah memeriksa keadaan Jungkook. Jungkook Juga sudah sadar dari pingsan tapi dirinya tidak berniat beranjak dari paha Taehyung yang terasa mulai kram , malah dirinya semakit menyamankan posisinya.

" Taehyung kau harus menjadikan ini pelajaran buat nanti?" Perkataan hoseok yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya.

" Maksud mu Hyung ?" Taehyung sedikit bingung dengan maksud ucapan Hoseok.

" Jika nanti kau ingin melakukan sex dan ada bagian blow job nya kau jangan menyodok Jungkook dalam – dalam apalagi sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkan nya . itu kan gawat jika Jungkook tersedak lagi , bisa-bisa kau mengelar konser solo nanti " Tawa Hoseok menggema ke seluruh ruangan setelah mengatakan itu dan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah botol melayang dengan indah mengarah pada nya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku pelembaran telah menyembunyikan wajah di perut Taehyung.

"Kalau untuk itu tenang saja Hyung , aku akan mengadakan pelatihan terlebih dahulu nanti – awh aduh Jungkook jangan mencubit perut ku itu sakit"

" BAJINGAN MESUM KAU KIM TAEHYUNG !"

Maaf untuk typo ini belum di revisi, nanti akan direvisi kembali jika ada waktu luang, terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 5

(NB : Tulisan yang di italic itu naskah filmnya)

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama shooting dilakukan, semua tampak orang tampak sibuk menyiapkan keperluaan yang akan digunaan untuk film tersebut. Shooting pertama dilakukan di sebuah sekolah yang sudah disiapkan. Para produser dan pemain pun sudah datang sejak pagi buta dan itulah yang menyebabkan wajah seorang Jeon Jungkook tertekuk – tekuk.

" Namjoon Hyung aku laparrr " Jungkook memanggil namjoon yang juga sibuk sedari tadi menyiapkan keperluan Jungkook untuk nanti.

"Kau ingin makan apa hm ?" Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berbaring disopa ruang tunggu.

"apa saja yang penting makan, aku laparrr hyung " Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya melihat kelakukan Jungkook, Sungguh Jika fans Jungkook melihat kelakuannya yang sekarang Mungkin mereka akan terperangah.

Jungkook itu terkenal dengan pembawaanya yang tenang dan terlihat dewasa bukan merengek manja seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah cepat bangun dan kita keluar mencari makan " Jungkook dengan cepat bergegas mengikut namjoon yang melangkah keluar.

"Namjoon kau ingin kemana ?" Namjoon dan Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat dihadapannya tengah berdiri seorang Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok.

" Jungkook lapar kami ingin mencari makanan Hyung"

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar aku Juga ingin mencari makan dengan Hoseok kita cari bersama" Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Jungkook keluar tadi dan menarus barang – barang yang tadi dibawa nya.

" Ayo"

.

.

.

Ingin Jungkook berteriak saat ini saat sarapannya terganggung dengan kehadiran mahkluk aneh di depannya dengan cengiran memuakkannya.

" Hai bidadariku ? Sudah siap ku gagahi huh ?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alis nya ke arah yang Jungkook yang serasa ingin muntah melihat nya.

"Taehyung jangan ganggu Jungkook" Yoongi menyaut ucapan Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Kenapa Hyung biasanya kau tidak melarangku"

" Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak ingin mendengar jeritan gadis smp saat ini " Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan yoongi.

" mana gadis smp hyung ? disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita " Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis smp yang Yoongi katakan

" Kau belum Tau yang Taehyung ?" Hoseok berbicara kepada taehyung membuat taehyung menatapnya.

"Apa hyung ?"

" Gadis smp nya itu Jungkook"

"huh ?" Taehyung menampilkan wajah bingung nya ke arah Hoseok dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook yang sedikit merona itu.

"Jadi Jungkook transgender hyung ?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

" dia laki-laki asli kau bisa mencobanya nanti "

"Yak! Hyung siapa yang mau dengan si mesum ini !" Jungkook sedikit berteriak ke arah Hoseok.

"Kalau bukan Transgender kenapa dia dibilang gadis smp hyung " Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung yang masih bingung dengan perkataannya meletakkan ponselnya dan bergeser mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"aouhh!"

Seketika Taehyung terperangan dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna dan mulut yang yang terbuka. Dia kaget permirsa bagaimana tidak , Yoongi dengan santainya meremas dada Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook menjerit.

Bagaimana Mungkin Hidup Yoongi senikmat itu remas sana sini dada anak perawan orang dengan mudahnya, Taehyung Juga mau tuhan.

"dada Jungkook itu berisi seperti gadis smp dan itu cukup sensitive maka dari itu ku bilang dia gadis smp kau dengar sendiri bukan bagaimana jeritannya"

" Hyung ku coba boleh kan ?" Taehyung masih dengan wajah terkejutnya menatap ke arah Yoongi yang melongo mendengar permintaannya.

"Kau pikir dada ku dada ayam yang bisa kau pegang – pegang " Jungkook berteriak nyaring ke arah Taehyung membuat Yoongi dengan segera menjauh darinya.

"Ayolah Jungkook sedikit saja , aku ingin merasakan bagaimana dada gadis smp "

"sialan kau ! Aku tidak mau !"

"ayolah hanya memegang saja bagaimana ? aku tidak akan meremas apalagi memilin ya kalau ketelepasan si itu di luar kendali "

" Jangan kan meremas dada memegang saja ku bunuh kau ! "

"Ayolah Jungkook masa Yoongi Hyung boleh , aku tidak ayolah sebentar saja"

" YA KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN MENDEKAT"

" Ayolah Jungkook sebentar saja"

" MATI SAJA KAU MESUM ! "

Dan sarapan mereka berakhir dengan jeritan – jeritan Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang maish mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook merapikan kembali dirinya di depan cermin akibat kejar-kejarannya bersama Taehyung membuat riasannya beranta kkan dan dirinya harus kembali di make-up oleh coordy noona.

Lima menit lagi shooting di mulai dan Jungkook kembali membaca script nya. " Sialan shooting pertama saja sudah ada ciumannya, bagaimana nanti ? bagaimana jika si mesum itu kelewatan batas dan memperkosaku ? aishhh! " Jungkook berteriak frustasi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" Ingat Jungkook jika dia kelewatan kau pukul dia , ya pukul dia , bukankah aku mantan taekwondo pasti mudah menbanting sih kurus itu ya, Jeon Jungkook pasti bisa "

" Jungkook cepat kelokasi shooting nya akan segera dimulai " Jungkook menghentikan aksinya yang berbicara sendiri saat Namjoon mendatanginya dan member tau bahwa shooting akan segera dilakukan.

" Ne Hyung "

.

.

.

Semua kru dan para pemainnya sudah diposisinya masing-masing , Hoseok sudah duduk dikursi sambil memegang megaphone dengan Yoongi di sampingnya.

"oke… Semua siap ?" Tanya Hoseok dengan memandang ke sekelilingnya

" Ready … ACTION" perintah Hoseok melalui megaphonenya.

 _( ADEGAN DALAM FILMNYA )_

 _Jungkook adalah siswa baru pindahan dari busan ke seoul, orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan membuat jungkook mengikut kemanapun orang tua nya pergi dan disini lah Jungkook berjalan dengan perlahan di sebuah koridor sekolah, tangannya memegang erat tali pada tas punggung yang dibawanya, mata nya mengerjap dengan polosnya memandang ke sekeliling sekolah. Jungkook menjilat bibir nya saat rasa gugup mulai menghiggapinya. Dirinya mulai bingung dan sepertinya dirinya tersesat saat ini._

" _sepertinya aku tersesat eomma bagaimana ini ? " Jungkook hampir menangis saat ini , dirinya tidak memenemukan satupun orang yang dapat membantunya._

" _Hey anak manis sedang apa kau disini ?" di tengah rasa keputus asaan nya, Seseorang yang menurutnya sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja menghampirinya._

 _Jungkook terpesona saat seseorang dihadapannya memberikan sebuah senyum yang indah ke arahnya._ Sebenarnya Jungkook hampir muntah melakukan adegan ini.

" _Hei " namja itu melampaikan tangan nya tepat di depan wajah Jungkook yang masih terpesona melihatnya. Seolah tersadar akan kelakuannya Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya malu._

 _Namja itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat kelakuan namja manis di depannya._

" _Ada bisa ku bantu adik manis ?"_

" _ak-aku ingin ke ruang Kepala sekolah tapi aku tersesat " Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat pria dihadapannya menatapnya intens._

" _ayo ku antar aku tahu tempatnya " Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Namja itu dengan pandangan yang berbinar_

" _Benarkah ?"_

" _Ne ,, asal ku tahu siapa nama mu ?" Namja itu mengulurkan tangan nya ke Arah Jungkook_

" _Jeon Jungkook " Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan namja itu dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya._ Taehyung sedikit berdesis melihat Jungkook saat ini coba saja dikehidupan nyata Jungkook seperti ini serasa di surga hidup Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit meremas tangan Jungkook yang berada dalam gengamannya membuat Jungkook sedikit melotot ke arahnya.

" _Kim Taehyung, Aku guru disini "_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung berjalan berdamping dengan Jungkook tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mencoba berbicara._

" _Ini ruang kepala sekolah yang kau cari " Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung._

" _Terima kasih songsengnim"_

" _Hanya itu ?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah kebingungannya._

" _Maksud songsengnim ?"_

" _bagaimana berterima kasih mu dengan sebuah ciuman?"_

" _aku itu song-" Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taehyung sudah terlebih dulu menyatukan bibir mereka. Dirinya melumat bibir Jungkook dengan perlahan tanpa menyadari Jungkook yang terdiam membeku saat ini. Tangan nya mulai beranjak naik ke dada berisi milik Jungkook._

"sialan.. bukankah ini tidak ada di dalam script, kena dia malah meremas dada ku dasar mesum !" teriak Jungkook dalam hati, dia tidak mungkin berteriak saat ini yang ada malah dirinya yang diteriaki oleh Yoongi.

Sedangkan di tempat para kru Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya mampu memutar kedua bola mata nya melihat improvisasi Taehyung yang menguntungkan itu.

Saat dirasa adegannya sudah cukup Hoseok kemudian menghentikannya "CUT, perfect kita lanjut ke lokasi selanjutnya" teriak Hoseok dengan menggunakan megaphonenya. Para cameramen pun dengan segera menyimpan hasil shootingnya dan para kru yang mulai beranjak ke lokasi selanjutnya. Namun apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Mereka masih berciuman permirsa. Bahkan lebih para dari yang tadi. Jungkook sudah dipojokan di dinding dengan kaki yang dikaitkan di kaki Taehyung. Jangan lupakan tangan Jungkook yang sudah menghancurkan hair stylist milik Taehyung. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka bisa saling melumat seperti ini.

"YAK Taehyung Jungkook CUT" Teriak Hoseok menggunakan megaphonenya sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada mereka berdua karna mereka masih tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"YAH HENTIKAN …CUT.. AISH" teriak Hoseok dengan frustasi menggunakan megaphonenya membuat semua orang yang berada disana menutup telinganya , kecuali dua orang yang masih berciuman itu.

Namjoon dan Jin hanya mampu ternganga, mereka tak menyangka telah menyaksikan live semi porn yang kedua bocah itu lakukan.

Yoongi yang sudah cukup lelah melihatnya mendatangi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berciuman. Dirinya menarik rambut Taehyung dan mendorong kepala Jungkook Hingga membentur dinding.

"awhh" teriak meraka bersamaan.

"kalian ingin membuat kami bermastrubasi berjamaah disini dengan ciuman super hot kalian" Yoongi berdecah kesal sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"ingat tempat kawan, jangan seperti anak perawan yang bertemu dengan perjakanya dan langsung membuat anak"

"Bagimana Jika aku tidak menghentikan kalian huh ? Jungkook bisa melendung duluan"

"Hyung aku laki-laki !" Yoongi menggeram mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

" sudah tau kau laki-laki kenapa jadi agresif seperti itu di cium laki-laki"

"itu..aku.. Taehyung duluan yang memulainya"

"Sampai Jimin Melebihi tinggi mu aku tahu Taehyung yang memulainya"

"Yoongi Hyung.." Yoongi menatap ke arah Taehyung yang tadi memanggilnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"dada Jungkook benar-benar seperti gadis smp Hyung " Yoongi sweetdrop mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Taehyung

"Bajingan kau Kim Taehyung !" dan setelahnya Taehyung harus menerima pukulan yang keras di kepalanya.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Setelah insiden peremasan yang berujung penyiksaan disini lah Taehyung tengah berbaring di dalam ruang tunggu dengan bungkusan es yang diletakan dikeningnya. Pukulan Jungkook tidak main-main walaupun terlihat seperti gadis smp yang manja tapi tenaganya seperti badak ngamuk.

Taehyung mendesis saat rasa sakit dikepalanya datang lagi, Taehyung yakin kepalanya sudah ada benjolan sebesar buah salak untung tidak sebesar dada Jungkook eh, Taehyung Khilaf lagi kan.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sebal Juga dengan Jungkook , mereka kan sama-sama menikmat , sama-sama kebablasan, sama-sama mendesah, tapi kenapa dia disiksa seperti ini. Untung Taehyung laki-laki sejati yang bukan campuran seperti Jungkook jadi dia tidak akan membalas perlakukan Jungkook.

Taehyung jadi berpikir bagaimana kalo mereka nanti melakukan sex, apakah seperti pasangan Edward Cullen dan bella Swan yang menghancurkan ranjang ? atau menghancurkan satu apartement ? Taehyung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, sebenarnya Taehyung tidak masalah kalo Jungkook meminta BDSM atau sex di depan umum ? Taehyung ikhlas kalau perlu di hadapan Hoseok mereka melakukannya.

Lamunan Taehyung buyar saat pintu ruang tunggu dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok manusia berwujud malaikat berprilaku iblis. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tampak bimbang berdiri di depan pintu.

Jungkook melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih menatapnya. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook yang menghampirinya dengan cepat meringkuk disudut sopa dengan sebuah bantal didekapannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu ?" Jungkook mengeryit melihat kelakukan Taehyung

"Ti-tidak apa-apa , mau apa kau kesini ?" Taehyung merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tampak gugup , kenapa dirinya seperti uke begini ? diakan yang menggagahi bukan yang digagahi kenapa dia takut ? tapi dia masih trauma mama gara-gara insiden tadi.

"Kau Takut ya padaku " Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung dengan tawa di bibirnya melihat kelakukan Taehyung.

"Tidak kenapa harus takut dengan mu" Jungkook memicingkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Mengaku saja jika kau takut, tingkah mu itu seperti uke sekali , jangan – jangan sebenarnya uke yang berpura-pura jadi seme" Rasa nya iblis ditubuh Taehyung sudah bangun saat ini melihat senyum mengejekkan yang diberikan Jungkook saat ini.

Dan secepat kilat dirinya menarik dan membanting tubuh Jungkook ke sopa tempat dirinya beristirahat menempatkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Jungkook menahan pergerakan Jungkook.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit telinganya begitu mendengar teriak Jungkook

"Kau takut?" Kali ini senyum mengejek yang diberikan Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"aku takut ? dengan mu ? Yang benar saja " Jungkook berdecah tak percaya mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung.

Inilah yang Taehyung suka dari Jungkook , laki-laki kepala batu yang tidak mau mengalah dan Taehyung memanfaatkan itu.

"Buktikan" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tepat ke dalam manik matanya

"apa maksudmu ?"

"buktikan kau tidak takut dengan ku, cium aku dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kau punya hingga aku bertekuk lutut dikakimu" Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nya, perkataan Taehyung mampu membuat seluruh bulu roma nya meremang. _Kalo yang dibawah ya kalian pikir sendirilah meremang ga_

"Percaya diri sekali kau, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menciummu, Minggir kau sebelum ak-" terlambat, bibir Taehyung lebih cepat berlabuh dibibirnya sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ciuman yang Taehyung berikan begitu menuntut Jungkook yang masih terpaku. Jungkook tahu jika dirinya membalas ciuman ini dirinya akan kehilangan kendali lagi dan pasrah dengan apa yang taehyung lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau memang tidak akan menciumku , karna sebelum kau menciumku aku yang akan terlebih dulu melakukannya, karna aku Kim Taehyung orang yang akan mengendalikan Jeon Jungkook " Taehyung berucapkan dengan mata yang memandang lurus ke bola mata Jungkook.

"kau terpesona dengan ku ya ? sudah ku bilang pesona ku kuat sekali orang seperti mu saja langsung luluh begitu mendengar ucapan puitis ku , mengaku saja kau Jeon Jungkook bahwa aku ini type mu kan?" _Bunuh Jungkook sekarang pemirsa_

Dirinya sudah begitu hanyut dengan rentetan kata yang Taehyung berikan dan laki-laki setengah gila yang sedang menindih tubuhnya ini menghancurkan semua angan Jungkook tentang Taehyung.

 _Idiot, perusak suasana, cabul mesum, manusia aneh_ itulah jeritan hati seorang Jungkook begitu melihat tawa taehyung yang makin menggeleggar di depan wajahnya.

Ingat kan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook bukanlah orang yang sabar, karna detik selanjutnya lutut Jungkook sudah menyentuh dengan sempurna di kejantanan Taehyung.

"BURUNG KU ARGH " Taehyung berguling dilantai begitu mendapatkan tendang dari Jungkook. Bagi Taehyung rasanya lebih-lebih menyakitkan dari waktu dirinya disunat. Bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari kalo dirinya hampir menangis saat ini.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak perduli tapi melihat Taehyung yang seperti benar-benar kesakitan membuatnya khawatir dan dengan cepat berjongkok di samping Taehyung yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Taehyung kau tidak apa-apa ? apa sangat sakit ?" sebenarnya Jungkook tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh kalau tidak sakit mana mungkin Taehyung seperti itu.

"kau rasakan saja sendiri bagaimana rasanya, Jika nanti kita bercinta dan kau tidak puas jangan salahkan aku , salahkan dirimu sendiri yang telah merusak aset berharga ku " Inilah yang Jungkook benci dari Taehyung, disaat seperti ini dirinya masih sempat memberikan lulucon tidak masuk akal miliknya.

"Kau mau ku tendang lagi huh ?"

"sekalian saja kau ambil pisau dan kau potong milik ku "

"Baik aku akan ambil pisau, ingat kau yang meminta nya" Jungkook menatap panik ke arah Jungkook yang mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook ! kau tidak merasa bersalah huh sudah melakukan hal ini padaku "

"kau yang memulainya, aku bertanya serius kau malah mempermainkan ku"

"arghh " Jungkook dengan segera membantu Taehyung berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sopa tadi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Jungkook berucap pelan begitu melihat Taehyung yang masih tampak kesakitan.

"kau bisa memijatnya " Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook pun menimpalinya. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah tidak terlalu merasakan sakit hanya saja menggoda Jungkook sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?

"Apa !" Jungkook membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

" kau hanya perlu memijat dan mengelusnya saja tidak sulit lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"apa kah harus ?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya tanda dirinya mulai cemas saat ini.

"Harus, kau laki-laki sejati bukan ? laki-laki sejati harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya"

Dengan perlahan tangan Jungkook menyentuh ke arah kejantanan Taehyung , mengusapnya dan meremas lembut dengan perlahan.

" Sshh "

( sisanya kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi kkkk )

.

.

.

Yoongi berkali-kali melirik arloji yang melingkar dengan manis di lengan kirinya dan mendecah dengan kesal.

"Hoseok kenapa Jungkook belum kembali juga ?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Hoseok yang sedang sibuk melihat hasil pengambilan scene hari ini, setelah insiden penyiksaan yang Jungkook lakukan kepada Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung di istirahatkan , Jungkook masih harus mengambilkan scene yang hanya melibatkan dirinya tanpa Taehyung dan setelah pengambilan scene selesai Jungkook dipaksa oleh Yoongi melihat keadaan Taehyung dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya.

"tapi ini hampir 45 menit dan dirinya belum kembali"

"kau tahu mereka kan hyung mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar saat ini " Hoseok menjawab Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sooyoung-ssi apakah diruang tunggu ada orang lain ?" Yoongi bertanya kepada salah satu kru yang terlihat dari arah ruang tunggu.

"ah tidak ada siapapun disana selain Taehyung dan Jungkook" Yoongi hanya bergumam terima kasih ke arah kru tersebut.

"Hoseok " Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"firasat ku tidak enak, Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berdua diruang tunggu dan "Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya.

"Shit!" Yoongi dan Hoseok mengumpat bersamaan saat menyadari sesuatu. Dengan segera mereka berlari ke arah ruang tunggu diujung lorong tersebut. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi berlarian dengan segera mengikutinya.

"Hyung Kau mau kemana ?" Jimin berteriak sambil mengejar Yoongi.

"menghentikan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang membuat keponakan untuk kita " Yoongi membalas teriak Jimin tanpa mengurangi laju larinya.

"Mwo ?"

"cepatlah Jimin , kau tidak ingin kan mendapat keponakan dari mereka di umur mu yang masih muda ini , jadi cepatlah kita hentikan mereka sebelum kita di gantung oleh Jeon ahjumma " Hoseok membalas ucapan Jimin dengan masih berlari.

Jimin yang menyadari maksud ucapan hoseok dengan segera mempercepat laju larinya dan menyamai kedua orang yang terlebih dulu berlari itu.

Mereka menghentikan larinya saat sudah di depan pintu ruang tunggu dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Yoongi dengan segera membuka pintu dihadapan nya tersebut.

Detik berikutnya pemandang yang sudah mereka bayangkan dijalan tadi terpampang jelas didepan sana. Taehyung yang sedang meletakkan bibir lebarnya di atas dada kiri montok kebanggaan mereka semua tersebut tampak begitu menikmatinya bahkan Tangan Taehyung dengan beraninya meremas dada Jungkook yang disebelahnya. Jungkook bahkan lebih parah dari dugaan mereka. Tangan kiri Jungkook tengah meremas rambut Taehyung sedangkan Tangan Kanannya tengah meremas perlahan kejantanan Taehyung.

Keadaan mereka berdua benar-benar mengenaskan seluruh kancing kemeja mereka telah tersebar dilantai dan sudah terlihat lumayan banyak tanda kissmark ditubuh Jungkook.

Napas Yoongi memburu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Emosinya terasa sudah menumpuk di kepalanya dan tinggal menunggu dirinya meledakkan itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN !"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hoho maafkeun kalau pendek dan penuh typo ini dadakan loh dibuatnya jam 10 malem tadi aku baru nulis di tengah mood yang sedang kritis. Mari kita lupakan dahulu adegan dada smp yang mengemparkan itu.

 _Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi sama pasangan mesum ini ?_

Dan FYI, mungkin NC FF ini ga akan kaya yang lain , taukan mereka ini ga pernah serius dan hobi berantem jadi ga mungkin pas mereka naena mereka romatis-romatisan haram itu bagi mereka hahah. Jadi mungkin akan diselingi berantemnya dan tingkah konyol mereka. Dan terima kasih Juga buat yang udah baca coment , fav, follow terima kasih banyak ya cerita ini ga ada apa-apanya tanpa dukungan kalian.

Dan aku Cuma mau member tahu bahwa part selanjutnya FF uncommitted itu ending , buat kalian yang mau baca bisa baca di Wattpad soalnya aku bakal kasih banyak gambar untuk menambah feelsnya . Mungkin besok diupdate doakan semoga tidak ada halangan dan kalian bisa cek di akun Phiiexx ya.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berdampingan saat ini dengan kepala yang menunduk, Tubuh mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin entah karna apa dan di hadapan mereka telah berdiri sesosok bermuka datar bernama Min Yoongi dan jangan lupakan dua pengawal setianya yang berada di samping kiri kanannya.

Taehyung merasa ruangan ini mendadak dingin saat kehadiran Min yoongi saat ini. Taehyung melirik kesampingnya lebih tepatnya ke arah Jungkook yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Jungkook sudah mulai memucat dan Taehyung juga tahu wajah dia pun tidak jauh berbeda dari Jungkook saat ini.

Taehyung melirik dengan takut-takut ke arah Yoongi yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Taehyung bersumpah berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang seperti ini bagaikan berhadapan dengan macan melahirkan serba salah intinya.

"Apa kalian punya naskah tersendiri huh ?" suara dingin Min Yoongi meresap bagaikan hembusan angin malam yang langsung masuk ke dalam telinga Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mampu menggetarkan mereka.

"Maksudmu apa Hyung ?" pertanyaan yang tidak terkontrol keluar dari mulut Taehyung dan dirinya begitu menyesali sangat Yoongi mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal yang seperti tadi huh ? kalian tidak menghargai ku sebagai penulis naskahnya ? kenapa kalian melakukan hal diluar naskah dalam ceritaku " Taehyung dan Jungkook terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkan Yoongi di hadapan mereka. Jimin dan hoseok saja memundurkan tubuh mereka begitu Yoongi mendengar teriakkan Yoongi.

Jika saja Yoongi tidak menunjukan wajah datarnya yang seperti talenan rumahnya mungkin Jungkook sudah mengejek teriakan Yoongi yang lebih jelek daripada anjingnya yang hanya bisa minta makan saja dan masalahnya Jungkook masih sayang nyawa untuk melawan Yoongi saat ini.

"Jungkook berdiri dan buka kemeja mu" Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi, oh walaupun dirinya takut saat ini, dirinya tidak mau dilecehkan begitu saja oleh Yoongi. Dia sudah menahan malunya sejak tadi saat Yoongi tidak memperbolehkan mengancingi kemeja nya itu membuat dada serta perutnya terekspor dengan jelas.

"Hyung kau gila, kau pikir aku tidak punya malu huh ?" Taehyung terlonjak kaget menatap Jungkook yang dengan berani berdiri dan berteriak dihadapan seorang Min Yoongi. _Nyawa Jungkook lebih banyak dari kucing ternyata hingga berani menantap Min Yoongi_ inilah lintasan pikiran yang berada di dalam otak Taehyung, Hoseok dan Jimin.

"malu ? jadi yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi itu apa dan kau masih menanyakan soal malu ? masih punya malu kau saat ini"

"Hyung tadii itu-"

"apa ? taehyung yang memaksa hingga kalian kelewatan dan berujung ke enakkan ,maksudmu seperti itu huh ?" Ucapan Yoongi bagaikan petir di siang hari menyakitkan sampai Jungkook malu setengah mati.

"lagipula taehyung melukis bibir seksinya di tubuh itu untuk di tunjukkan pada orang-orang jadi lebih baik hargailah karya bibir Taehyung dibadan mu" Taehyung meringis mendengar sindiran Yoongi.

"Cepat buka baju mu atau ku telanjangi kau disini " Jungkook dengan segera membuka kemejanya begitu mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jungkook cukup tahu bagaimana sifat Yoongi dan Yoongi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Taehyung lakukan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook " Taehyung tidak membantah dan lebih memilih menuruti Yoongi lagipula dia sudah biasa menunjukan dada bidangnya disana sini, tidak seperti Jungkook yang dada nya masih perawan eh lupa kan tadi udah dicicipin sama Taehyung tapi baru dikit.

"Jimin kau hitung berapa banyak karya Taehyung ditubuh Jungkook dan hoseok lakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung " Jimin dan Hoseok segera berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Hyung aku tidak mau disentuh jimin !" Jungkook berulah lagi pemirsa.

"kau mau dengan Taehyung kenapa tidak mau dengan jimin ? mereka sama-sama mesum pada mu dan mereka sama-sama pernah memegang dada smp mu itu jadi berhenti lah bersikap seolah-olah kau anak perawan yang masih disegel, segel mu sudah rusak 30 menit yang lalu oleh Taehyung" perkataan Yoongi begitu menyakitkan hingga ke jantung seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hyung aku masih perawan, aku belum pernah dimasuki oleh Taehyung !"

" bilang saja jika kau ingin dimasuki oleh Taehyung jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada ku, Taehyung pasti mau memasukimu dan mengacak-acak dirimu sampai kau ingin mati nanti" tolong hentikan mulut Yoongi saat ini sebelum ucapannya merambat kemana-mana.

"lagipula apa beda jimin dan Taehyung huh ? Jimin lebih pendek dari Taehyung begitu " Kali ini batin Jimin yang berteriak sakit mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"atau punya Taehyung lebih besar daripada Jimin huh ? kau kan belum pernah melihatnya"

"punya ku lebih besar hyung" kali ini Jimin yang menyahut ucapan Yoongi, Jika dirinya dibilang lebih pendek dari Taehyung dirinya masih terima tapi jika itu nya dibilang lebih kecil dari Taehyung jelas dirinya tidak terima. Cukup tingginya saja yang di bully "itunya" jangan.

"punya mu lebih besar dari ku? Yang benar saja, Yak! Park jimin tinggi mu saja terhambat apalagi punya mu pasti pertumbuhannya terhambat juga" Taehyung yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Jimin membela dirinya , tidak mungkin "itunya" lebih kecil dari jimin yang semampai _–semeter tidak sampai ehh-_

"kau hanya bisa membanggakan tinggi badan mu saja Taehyung, memangnya kau punya sixpack seperti ku huh ? perutmu saja hampir ketutup lemak saat ini dan lihat lengan mu ? itu lengan apa sapu lidi kecil sekali " Penghinaan ini namanya, Taehyung tidak terima harga dirinya serasa di injak injak oleh jimin.

"coba kau lihat Jungkook, badannya saja lebih besar dari mu tapi kau tahu punya nya bahkan tidak ada bandingan nya dengan punya ku apalagi dirimu, makanya dia ingin menjadi uke ku bukan uke mu, ingat man Jungkook membutuhkan yang bisa membantingnya diranjang bukan di tempat gym laknat mu itu" Taehyung menyeringai merasa dirinya sudah diatas awan setelah melawan perkataan jimin, jimin baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Taehyung tapi Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Berenti mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu , sebelum aku membuat punya kalian hanya sebesar jari kelingking ku " Yoongi menunjukan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin dan mereka bergidik ngeri membayangkan punya mereka akan sekecil itu.

Jimin segera menuju ke arah Jungkook dan mulai menghitung berapa karya dadakan yang dibuat Taehyung ditubuh Jungkook.

"auch" Jungkook menjerit saat jimin dengan sengaja meremas dadanya.

"Yak Jimin jangan meremasnya kau benar-benar cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan huh aku kan tidak menyentuh milik mu jadi jangan sentuh milik ku " Taehyung tidak terima begitu melihat Jimin memegang aset berharganya

"Ya sudah kau pegang Yoongi Hyung saja sana "

"kau menyuruh ku meraba-raba dinding huh ? cukup kau saja yang mau dengannya aku jangan "

"taehyung " Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan berat saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung " suasana hening kembali tercipta diruangan itu hanya gumaman Hoseok dan Jimin yang tengah berhitung saat ini dan suara banting pintu yang mampu membuat mereka terlonjak kaget.

"kookie anakkk kesayangann eomma, eomma datang nakk " dan muncul lah sesosok namja cantik yang sudah berusia berdiri didepan pintu ruangan tersebut menatap mereka tak kalah terkejutnya.

 _Habislah kita semua batin mereka menjerit secara bersamaan_

 _T.B.C_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pendek ? sengaja hahaha .. aku lagi ga ada ide, ga ada mood jadi maaf kalo pendek banyak typo pula. Masih kebawa efek baper kemarin jadi harap maklum ya.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Suasana saat ini lebih menegang kan dari sebelumnya, bahkan Yoongi yang tadi menyidang pasangan lupa tempat dan lupa diri _(re:vkook)_ itu terlihat pucat saat ini. Bukan hanya Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok lebih tegang lagi saat ini seolah didepan mereka itu adalah sosok setan yang mengerikan. Oh jangan lupakan Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan resah disamping Taehyung, keringat dingin bahkan sudah bercucuran dari dalam tubuhnya, jika keringat bisa diumpamakan mungkin keringat Jungkook sudah sebesar biji jagung _/lebay kalo ini mah_

Hanya Taehyung yang tidak mengerti maksud kondisi saat ini ,dia hanya mampu menampilkan wajah bingungnya saat semua orang di ruangan ini terdiam tiba-tiba seperti patung dadakan.

Taehyung melirik sosok namja menawan yang baru datang diruangan ini lewat sudut matanya. Namja yang bernama asli Kim Jaejoong dan sudah menjadi Jeon Jaejoong. Taehyung tidak bodoh, dia cukup tahu siapa sosok ini mengingat orang tersebut menyebut dirinya eomma kepada Jungkook, Hanya saja apa orang yang disebut eomma ini segalak itu hingga si Yoongi mahkluk sedatar tembok, selurus jalan tol tiba-tiba pucat seperti ini. dalam batin sebenarnya Taehyung sudah ingin berteriak frustasi saat ini , _memboboli Jungkook saja gagal terus, kenapa datang lagi hambatan seperti ini, apakah sesusah itu menjebol Jungkook_

 _Jika seperti ini lebih baik aku menjebol Yoongi hyung saja , ahhh tidak – tidak mana mungkin aku bercinta dengan tembok, sudah dingin, rata, pasti aku yang akan mendesah bukan dirinya seme macam apa jika aku yang menjerit – jerit, Jungkook lebih baik seribu persen dari Yoongi hyung dirinya sudah terjamin barang bagus, oh tidak jeritannya mungkin mampu membuat ku lebih perkasa lagi nanti persetan dengan Jungkook yang nanti seperti orang Jepang. Jepang jepang lah yang penting Jungkook._ Taehyung sedikit tersenyum mendengarkan batinnya yang berbicara.

 _Tapi jika Jungkook sudah jebol gimana ?_ Taehyung dengan segera melirik ke Jungkook

 _Jika dia sudah jebol duluan, ku rantai dia, BDSM jika perlu biar dia tidak sombong lagi sudah jebol ko jual mahal, mentang-mentang Taehyung mau ehhhh_

Oh sepertinya Taehyung sudah lupa jika kelakukan nya sedang diperhatikan oleh manusia-manusia diruangan ini.

"Min Yoongi apa laki-laki itu sudah gila" Taehyung yang mendengar suara dingin itu dengan segera membuyarkan batin nya dan menatap sosok yang berbicara itu.

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit saat sosok itu menatap sinis ke arahnya. Dirinya jadi tahu kenapa semuanya mendadak diam seperti tadi. Taehyung bahkan sudah merasakan kaki nya mulai gemetaran saat ini.

" itu dia memang seperti itu eomma" lihat saja sosok Yoongi bahkan mampu dibuat gugup saat ini

"jadi Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin siapa laki-laki itu, dan kenapa di tubuh anak ku dan laki-laki itu banyak bercak-bercak merah apakah diruangan ini banyak nyamuk huh" kali ini giliran mereka bertiga yang bergemetaran, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain mencoba berbicara lewat pandangan mereka.

BRAK !

Suara gembrakan meja mampu membuat lima orang tersebut terlonjak kaget

"jadi kalian tidak ingin menjelaskannya pada ku huh ?"

"eomma aku akan jelaskan dirumah, Ayo kita pulang" Jungkook dengan segera menarik tangan eomma walaupun eommanya itu tetap tidak bergeming

"duduk "

"eomma !"

" .Jungkook" Jungkook melepaskan tangan eommanya dan menuruti perintah eommanya untuk kembali duduk ditempat sebelumnya.

"anu eomma ini Kim Taehyung dia-" Hoseok merasanya lidahnya kebelit saat sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

"dia apa Jung Hoseok?" Hoseok melirik ke arah Yoongi mencoba meminta bantuan dan hanya mampu dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Yoongi.

"itu anu maksud ku anu "

"anu mu kenapa huh? Minta ku potong begitu, jangan buang – buang waktu ku Jung Hoseok " Hoseok sudah ingin menangis saat ini kenapa mereka tega menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan kepada sosok itu.

Hoseok sudah siap menjawab sebelum Taehyung mendekat ke sosok itu dan membungkukkan badannya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf ahjumma, aku Kim Taehyung kekasih Jeon Jungkook senang berkenalan dengan mu" Hoseok dengan segera menghembuskan napasnya leganya saat dirinya terbebas dari orang itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya mampu menepuk keningnya melihat kelakukan Kim Taehyung

"Kekasih ? sejak kapan ? kenapa aku tidak tahu ?" Taehyung masih menampilkan senyum paling indah yang dia miliki ke arah orang itu. Otaknya sudah berkeliaran seribu macam cara untuk menaklukkan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 _Jika Jungkook tidak bisa di taklukkan maka taklukkan pawangnya dulu kkk itu lah misi Taehyung_

" Aku baru menjadi kekasihnya minggu lalu ahjumma , Mungkin Jungkook lupa memberi tahu mu jadi aku meminta maaf kepada mu dan meminta ijin mu agar kau merestui hubungan kami " Jungkook mendesis saat melihat Taehyung yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini

"Benarkah Jungkook ?" Jungkook menatap eommanya dengan bimbang, dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Jungkook sedikit melirik ke arah hyung-hyungnya berada dan mereka menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Taehyung.

"Ne eomma " Jungkook dengan segera menundukkan kepalanya menghidari sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

"OMO, kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal huh , Ya tuhan menantu ku tampan sekali " Taehyung hanya mampu menampilkan wajah blanknya saat sosok itu memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mencubit pipi. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini _, kemana sosok yang tadi membuatnya hampir bergetar tadi kenapa sekarang dia malah menjadi sosok fangirl seperti ini. Itu lah batinTaehyung_

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin menghembuskan napas mereka dengan lega setidaknya masalah sudah selesai saat ini, sedangkan Jungkook sudah mengantisipasi kelakukan eommanya. Dirinya sudah mengenal eommanya luar dan dalam maka dari itu dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"ahjumma tidak marah?" Taehyung menatap tidak percaya sosok yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"tentu saja tidak, kau boboli dia saja aku tidak akan marah hahaha " Taehyung hanya mampu terdiam mendengar perkataan calon ibu mertuanya. Apa kah ada orang tua yang merelakan anaknya untuk di perawani ? mungkin hanya orang tua Jungkook yang seperti itu.

"eomma, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh " Kali ini Jungkook yang menyahut mendengar perkataan eommanya.

"kenapa? Eomma itu berkata apa adanya, eomma bersyukur sudah ada yang mau denganmu"

"kenapa tidak ada yang mau dengan ku, aku cantik, manis, tampan, badan ku bagus, suara ku juga bagus tidak ada yang kurang dari diri ku, eomma jangan mengarang-ngarang tentang ku" Jungkook yang tidak terima mendengar perkataan eommanya tentu saja membela dirinya

"sombong sekali kau ini, tolong bercermin anak ku sayang kau itu galak, sombong, cerewet, pemarah, tukang ngambek taehyung pasti tersiksa bersama mu, benarkan Taehyung?" Taehyung yang mendapat dukung keras dari ibu mertuanya tentu saja menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ne ahjumma, dia bahkan baru memukul kepala ku tadi dan kau tahu ahjumma dia ingin memotong milik ku"

"Benarkah? Anak itu sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin dia ingin memotong masa depan mu, bagaimana jika dia nanti tidak terpuaskan oleh mu, anak itu benar-benar tidak ada otaknya, lain kali jika dia melakukan kekerasan pada mu langsung kau bobol saja dia hingga hamil juga tidak masalah aku mendukung mu nak" Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan melirik sinis ke arah Jungkook.

"YAK EOMMA ANAK MU ITU AKU BUKAN DIA" Jungkook tak habis pikir kenapa eommanya sendiri yang menjerumuskan dirinya kedalam jurang.

" ya tuhan lihat berani sekali kau membentak ku, kau beruntung mempunyai eomma yang baik seperti ku, jika tidak sudah ku kutuk kau jadi perawan tua "

"eomma aku ini masih muda"

"eomma tidak perduli kau masih tua atau muda yang pasti eomma tidak ingin kau menjadi perawan tua"

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian eomma Jungkook yang diusir dengan paksa oleh Jungkook, kini tinggal tersisa Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook serta Jin dan Namjoon yang telah bergabung bersama mereka.

Jin dan Namjoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Yoongi tentang kejadian tadi.

"Jadi jin apa agensi Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Taehyung menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook?" Yoongi menatap Jin yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"agensi itu milik keluarga Taehyung jadi itu tergantung Taehyung nya sendiri" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan menatap Namjoon.

"kalau Jungkook?"

"appa Jungkook salah satu investor terbesar di agensinya jadi sepertinya itu tidak masalah" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah jadi tidak akan ada masalah dengan agensi mereka, kita hanya tinggal mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti"

"Tapi memangnya mereka serius menjalin hubungan maksudku mereka kan mengatakan itu agar Jeon ahjumma tidak marah lagi bukan" Perkataan dari Jin sontak membuat mereka melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"mana mungkin dia serius dengan ku, aku yakin dia hanya ingin meniduriku makanya dia mengatakan hal itu kepada eomma" kepala Taehyung secepat kilat berputar ke arah Jungkook dan menatapnya tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapannya

"kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu ?" kali ini suara Taehyung terdengar dingin tidak ada unsur candaan disetiap katanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau seperti apa, kau itu brengsek, bajingan kau hanya mau mendekati orang-orang yang ingin kau tiduri lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja"

"jadi seperti itu aku dimata mu, sialan disaat aku mulai serius dia malah tidak mempercayai ku" dan setelah itu Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Mana nih yang kemarin nanyain FF ini mulu, sudah ku update ya awas kalo kalian ga nongol ku terror kalian satu-satu kkkk.. maaf ya buat typo sedikit inpo dikit lagi nc kkkkkkkk


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Jungkook tahu ucapannya saat itu menyakitkan perasaan Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook tidak salah lebih tepatnya tidak mau disalahkan. Mungkin orang lain juga akan berpikir sama seperti Jungkook saat melihat kelakukan Taehyung yang suka tebar pesona dan tebar sperma sana sini _#eh engga deng yang ini._

Dan akhirnya seperti ini, Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah sedingin kulkas dan sekaku jalan tol kepadanya. Niat awal Jungkook yang ingin meminta maaf sirna melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang jual mahal seperti itu padahal Taehyung banting harga pun Jungkook belum tentu mau.

Hari ini syuting kembali di lakukan dan sedari tadi Jungkook terus mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari sosok Taehyung yang tidak terlihat sama sekali hari ini.

"kalau merindukannya bilang " Jungkook memutar kepalanya ke asal suara tadi dan menemukan sosok Yoongi yang berdiri disamping nya.

"siapa yang merindukan seorang bajingan seperti Kim Taehyung , tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Jeon Jungkook hal seperti itu" Yoongi mendecah sebal melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"memangnya aku mengatakan kau merindukan Kim Taehyung huh, jujur saja kepada ku jika kau merindukannya" Jungkook bertolak pinggang dan memandang Yoongi dengan sengit dan dibalas tatapan sedatar dinding milik Min Yoongi.

"aku tahu maksud perkataan mu itu hyung!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang ku huh!" Jungkook terlonjak mendengar teriak Yoongi. _ada apa dengan hyungnya ini kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

"Temui dia " suara Yoongi sudah kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

"tidak mau" Yoongi hampir saja menarik rambut Jungkook karna kesal melihat kelakuan bocah itu yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"turunkan lah harga diri mu itu, jika seperti ini terus aku jamin kau akan menjadi perawan tua seperti ucapan Jaejoong eomma"

"kau itu sama saja dengan eomma terus mengatakan aku perawan tua, aku ini baru 21 tahun tidak mungkin menjadi perawan tua, lagipula masih banyak yang mau dengan ku selain Kim Taehyung"

"sadarlah Jeon Jungkook yang mau dengan mu itu hanya Jimin dan Taehyung jadi berhenti berkelakuan seperti primadona " Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

 _Dirinya yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna itu hanya mampu di sukai dua orang setengah waras dan mesum tingkat dewa ? hyungnya pasti ini sudah gila mengatakan itu_

"Hyung jangan lupakan aku ini PENYANYI yang memiliki BANYAK PENGGEMAR sudah pasti banyak yang mau dengan ku" Jungkook berteriak nyaring membuat beberapa kru disana menatap ke arah nya dan Yoongi.

"mereka itu hanya fans yang tidak ingin menikahi mu, karna BIAYA HIDUP MU LEBIH TINGGI DARIPADA MEREKA, kau lupa berapa perawatan kulit mu, wajah mu, tubuh mu, rambutmu, suaramu. Jangan lupakan seberapa sombongnya kau yang hanya mau menggunakan pakaian ber-merk mahal, parfum yang di desain hanya untuk mu sendiri, sepatu mu, harga make-up yang seharga dengan satu buah apartement di gangnam, katakan kepada ku siapa yang mau bersama mu dengan semua itu huh"

beberapa kru yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi dengan segera menatap Jungkook dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya dan itu membuat Jungkook malu setengah mati.

"temui dia, minta maaf kau sudah keterlaluan kemarin "

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin memaafkan ku hyung" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan pelan sambil meundukkan kepalanya, Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook dengan segera memeluknya.

"dia pasti memaafkan mu, jika dia tidak memaafkan mu maka aku sendiri yang akan memastikan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi" terlepas dari kelakuan Jungkook yang selalu membuat Yoongi naik darah Jungkook tetaplah adik kesayangannya yang mampu membuat Yoongi hampir loncat dari apartement karna tangisannya itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengikuti saran Yoongi untuk menemui Taehyung untuk meminta maaf kepadanya Dan disinilah Jungkook menatap ragu pintu yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ingat Jungkook minta maaf dan segera pulang, tidak usah masuk ke dalam apalagi ke kamarnya nanti kau kebobolan _"_ Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan ucapannya sendiri.

Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu apartement dan itu berlangsung sampai 5 menit karna Taehyung tak kunjung membuka pintu nya. Kesabaran Jungkook yang menipis pun membuat dia menendang pintu itu dengan keras.

"KIM BANGSAT TAEHYUNG CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA SEBELUM KU HANCURKAN PINTU SIALAN INI"

Dan pintu itupun terbuka setelah mendengar teriak menggelegar Jungkook. Menampilkan seorang namja yang masih menggunakan piyama dan sebuah tisu yang menyumbat hidungnya.

"kau sakit ?" niat awal Jungkook yang ingin melabrak Taehyung hilang begitu melihat wajah pucat Taehyung

"hanya demam, mau apa kau kemari?" Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah ingin menonjok wajah Taehyung yang seperti Yoongi ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sakit" Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung dan lebih memilih masuk dan menarik Taehyung.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Jungkook tidak memperdulikan lirikan sinis Taehyung yang di arahkan kepadanya dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kamar Taehyung.

"pulanglah aku tidak membutuhkan mu" ucapan dingin itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulut Taehyung membuat Jungkook memnghentikan langkapnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

Mata bulat Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Tarhyung.

"aku peduli padamu " suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat Jungkook yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"dan aku tidak membutuhkan keperdulian mu itu" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung, bahunya terlihat bergetar menahan Tangis.

"jungkook?" Taehyung menatap khawatir ke arah Jungkook yang sudah mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook dan menarik dagu Jungkook agar menatap ke arahnya.

"maafkan aku aku akhh-" Taehyung menjerit saat Jungkook dengan sadisnya menarik rambutnya dengan kencang.

"Kim hiks Bajingan Taehyung MATI KAU "

.

.

.

"kenapa kau lihat-lihat huh!" Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan mengusap dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanan nya sedari tadi sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jambakan Jungkook tadi. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk segera ke rumah sakit agar tidak terkena kanker otak nanti.

Taehyung menatap takut ke arah Jungkook yang baru saja meletakan bubur yang baru saja dimasaknya.

"Makan!" Taehyung dengan segera menarik mangkok tersebut dan memakannya, dirinya melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Mianhae" Taehyung menghentikan suapannya begitu mendengara ucapan Jungkook.

" mianhae aku sudah menyakiti perasaaan mu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu aku-"

"aku tahu, aku juga minta maaf karna sudah kurang ajar dengan mu" Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

 _Tahan Taehyung jangan dibobol dulu sabar, buktikan bahwa kau bersungguh-sungguh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang menonton DVD bersama, mereka berdua masih asik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-diri tanpa menyadari bahwa DVD tersebut sudah menampilkan adegan dewasa yang mampu membuat mata Jungkook membulat seketika. Taehyung yang bingung melihat ekspresi Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV dan ekspresi Taehyung tidak jauh berbeda dari Jungkook.

"KIM TAEHYUNG CEPAT MATIKAN!" Jungkook menendang Taehyung hingga dahi Taehyung terbentur meja.

Jungkook yang melihat Dahi Taehyung yang terluka dengan segera menghampiri Taehyung dan memegang wajah Taehyung dengan khawatir.

"Gwenchana ? apa itu sakit ?" Ya tuhan kebaikan apa yang Taehyung lakukan hari ini sampai mendapat keberuntungan berkali-kali dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Wajah Jungkook yang terlihat khawatir, bibir merahnya yang meracau pelan sungguh membuat Taehyung ingin segera membantingnya di ranjang. Jangan lupakan usapan lembut dari jemari Jungkook diwajahnya membuat pikirannya berkeliaran. Selamatkan otak Taehyung yang sudah liar ini tuhan.

Dan disaat Jungkook mendekatkan wajah nya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Taehyung, control dan iman yang sudah Taehyung jaga sejak kemarin hancur seketika. Meninggalkan geraman keras yang mampu membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Jungkook siap tidak siap, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, rela tidak rela, ijinkan aku untuk menghancurkan mu, meleburkan mu, dan memaksamu memasuki dunia kenikmatan yang ku miliki, ijinkan aku untuk menyatukan diriku di dalam tubuh mu, menghentakan tubuhmu dan menjadikan kau milik ku"

.

.

,

T..B.C

Pendek ? ngegantung? Ga jelas ? SENGAJA kkkkk… sebenernya ga mau nulis, sebenernya mau hiatus, sebenernya lagi ga mood, sebenernya lagi stress tapiiii entah kenapa lagi mau update. Maaf ya typo atau apapun yang ada disini, harap dimaklum mood labil bocah kaya aku ini.

Berterima kasihlah kepada suami ku tercinta ikan amis kesayangan ku Lee Donghae yang bikin aku update hari ini.

Selamat ulang tahun mas, aa, akang, abang, yeobo, masa depan ku Lee donghae, kapan pulang mass aku kangen kamu sampai keubun – ubun, jangan makin kurus apa mass nanti kita ga bisa main banting-bantinganya lagi. Pokoknya selamay ulang tahun , Lee Donghae satu-satunya idol yang bikin aku jadi penganut BIM, yang bikin aku deg-degan kalo liat kamu, yang bikin aku ga ikhlas kalo kamu dishipper-shipper walaupun aku baca Juga kadang heheh.

.

.

.

 _ **Stephiie Lee**_


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Katakan Jungkook gila karna mengijinkan Taehyung menindih tubuhya, melumat bibirnya dan membiarkan tangan Taehyung menjamah seluruh lekuk tubuhnya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang mengetarkan.

Akal sehat Jungkook menghilang seiring degan ciuman Taehyung yang semakin dalam begitu menuntut Jungkook untuk membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Napas Jungkook tersendat seolah berhenti dipangkal tenggorokannya dan dengan terpaksa membuat Jungkook menarik bibirnya dari lumatan Taehyung.

"Berhenti menciumku apa ku tendang kau" Jungkook berucap dengan napas yang ter engah – engah dan menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung yang sudah ingin menyerang kembali bibirnya.

"Jungkook aku sudah tidak sabar membobolmu" suara Taehyung terdengar memberat dan serak menandahkan dirinya sudah dikuasi oleh napsu.

"sialan ! kau bobol saja sabun jika kau ingin cepat"

"aku bukan soloist seperti mu yang suka bermain sendiri sayang"

"sialan kau menghina profesi ku? Minggir kau, kau menghancurkan moodku" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang berada di atasnya dan segera beranjak dari ranjang.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook ingin beranjak segera mencegahnya dengan panic.

"sayang aku tidak menghina profesi mu, masa kau tidak mengerti maksudku" Taehyung berucap dengan nada gemas saat ini.

Ayolah napsu Taehyung sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi jangan membuatnya harus ber opera sabun dan ber ujung main sabun.

"kau pikir aku bodoh huh!" Jungkook berteriak dengan kencang tepat di hadapan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung memundurkan tubuhnya karna terkejut.

 _Sabar Taehyung sabar, cobaan mencapai kenikmatan itu memang sulit tapi nanti enak, kapan enaknya? Ya sabar aja_

"baik, lupakan tentang soloist bermain sabun atau apapun kita lanjutkan lagi oke!" Taehyung menampilkan senyum terbaiknya ke arah Jungkook yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

"kau lanjutkan sendiri saja, aku sudah tidak mood lagi"

"kau kurang panas huh? Kita lakukan didapur saja bagaimana ? didekat kompor yang menyala agar kau cepat panas" katakan Taehyung gila yang mengeluarkan kebodohannya di saat seperti ini.

"dasar bodoh! Mati saja kau" Jungkook yang kesal dengan segera menarik rambut Taehyung kencang.

"Sakitt Jungkook YA! HENTIKAN" Taehyung dengan segera menarik tangan Jungkook yang berada di atas kepalanya dan membanting tubuh Jungkook ke ranjang.

"kau ini benar-benar ingin ku ikat ya? Atau ku rantai sekalian kenapa kau sadis sekali dengan calon suami mu" Taehyung mengunci pergerakan Tangan Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya tepat diatas kepala Jungkook.

"siapa yang ingin menikah dengan mu?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung berada diatas tubuhnya dengan sinis

"kau ini kenapa tidak pernah bersyukur sama sekali huh, saat ini kau sedang disuguhi laki-laki paling tampan, paling seksi dan paling diminati saat ini, banyak orang yang mengantri diluar sana agar dapat berada di posisi mu saat ini"

"kalau begitu kau pilih saja salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengantri itu untuk menjadi istrimu"

"masalahnya aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu sayang~" entah mengapa suara Taehyung saat ini terdengar begitu menjijikan di telinga Jungkook.

"kau punya apa untuk menikahi ku, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mampu membiayai kebutuhan hidup ku?" Taehyung hanya mampu melongo tak percaya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Ya tuhan kita belum pacaran saja kau sudah mengatakan hal ini, lagipula aku cukup sangat mampu untuk membiayai mu dan 11 anak kita nanti, kau butuh apa huh ? aku punya 10 black card untuk mu jika itu belum cukup juga kau boleh mengambil orang tua ku untuk jaminannya"

"sudah tahu kita belum pacaran kau sudah ingin membobolku duluan dan kenapa kau malah menjadikan orang tua sebagai jaminannya huh?"

"agar kau percaya bahwa aku bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya membiayai kebutuhan hidup mu itu dan kau ingin kita pacaran bukan ? baik, mulai sekarang kau menjadi kekasih ku"

"kau ini laki-laki bukan? kenapa tidak romatis sekali" Jungkook mencibir ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau ini laki-laki bukan? Kenapa cerewet sekali" Taehyung berucap mengikuti ucapan Jungkook sebelumnya.

"YA! Kau kira aku ini laki-laki jadi-jadian huh?" Taehyung menggeram mendengar teriakan Jungkook yang tepat dihadapannya.

Persetan dengan mulut Jungkook yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengajak nya berdebat, Taehyung sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi sekarang, motto hidupnya pun sudah berubah sekarang.

 _Jungkook menolak, Jungkook di ikat mengikat_ intinya seperti itulah.

Jadi sebelum Jungkook kembali mengoceh tidak jelas Taehyung dengan segera menyumpal bibir seksi penuh dosa itu dengan bibirnya yang berlumuran dosa. Taehyung dapat merasakan Jungkook yang terkejut akibat serangan dadakannya. Mata bocah itu membulat dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dibawah tubuh Taehyung menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Dan kembali ke awal dimana Jungkook yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan ganasnya tangannya bahkan meremas rambut Taehyung dengan kuat. Tangan Taehyung pun tak tinggal diam, disaat bibirnya sibuk mendominasi bibir Jungkook tangannya begerak membuka kancing kemeja yang Jungkook gunakan.

"Ahh taehyung taehyung taehyung " desahan Jungkook terdengar dengan keras saat ciuman Taehyung merambat ke lehernya dan menghisap dengan keras.

Taehyung menarik bibirnya dari leher Jungkook dan tersenyum dengan lebar melihat tanda yang dia berikan. Pandangan beralih ke arah dada Jungkook yang mampu membuatnya membulatnya matanya melihat itu.

"Ya tuhan besar sekali"guman Taehyung dengan pelan tetapi cukup terdengar ke telinga Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook bersemu malu.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu bodoh!" Jungkook menutupi dadanya dari pandangan mesum Taehyung.

"Jungkook kau benar laki-laki kan? Tapi kenapa punya mu bisa sebesar itu untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki ? " Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan takjub.

"berhenti bertanya bodoh seperti itu" walaupun Jungkook mendesis mengucapkan itu tapi pipinya masih terlihat bersemu melihat tatapan Taehyung.

"siapa saja yang pernah memagang ini?" Taehyung meramas dada Jungkook dengan lembut membuat Jungkook mendesah pelan

"Jimin" cicit Jungkook tanpa memandang Taehyung.

"sialan si pendek itu sudah lebih dulu menyentuh aset pribadi ku, liat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti kepadanya, lalu siapa lagi?" didalam otak Taehyung saat ini dirinya sedang merencanakan pembalasan yang akan dia lakukan ke Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung "

"Oh Yoongi hyung" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang berbeda dengan jawabannya sebelumnya.

"kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Yoongi hyung seperti yang akan kau lakukan kepada jimin ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan bingung kepada Taehyung.

"aku takut dengan nya, kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa yang ada kita yang akan di buat tersiksa olehnya lebih baik kita ikhlaskan saja Jungkook" seketika Jungkook memandang datar ke arah Taehyung yan sedang menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

"Hoseok Hyung tidak menyentuhnya?"

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya" sekarang giliran Taehyung yang bingung dengan jawabannya Jungkook.

"Kenapa ?"

"dia itu jomblo, aku tidak ingin dia horny jika menyentuh dada ku, kan kasian dia tidak punya tempat pelampiasan hasratnya itu masa dia harus bermain dengan sabun terus" dan seketika tawa Taehyung pecah mendengar ucapan Jungkook, Jungkook pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya, sedangkan dilain tempat Hoseok tersedak tiba-tiba seperti ada yang membicarakannya.

" jadi Jeon Jungkook maukah kau menjadi kekasih, ah tidak lebih tepatnya maukah kau menjadi calon istri ku yang akan segera ku nikahi secepat nya" ucapan serius itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Taehyung dan mampu menghentikan tawa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang kini beralih menatap ke dalam manik gelap Taehyung yang Juga kini sedang menatapnya.

"aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Sebenernya ga mau update tapi maksain update jadi kaya gini, maap atuh kalo ga sesuai dan sering gantungin kalian, ga bermaksud ko Cuma pengen aja heheheh….

Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca ya, dari pada kalian eneg pengen muntah baca tulisan ku yang berguna ini kkk

Sebenernya lagi pengen curhat tapi bingung curhat sama siapa huhu, butuh pelampiasan tapi ga ada yang bisa dilampiasin huhu..udah segitu aja, aku Cuma mau bilang mau hiatus lagi sebentar ko ga lama, paling sampe pertengah bulan besok atau akhir bulan tapi bakal di usahain update ko pelan – pelan. Terim a kasih

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

"aku…"

entah bagaimana suara Jungkook benar-benar tercekat saat ini, seolah sesuatu menghalangi pangkal tenggorokkannya. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Dia tidak menyukai Taehyung tapi hati dan perasaannya benar-benar terbakar melihat Taehyung bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jika dia menyukai Taehyung kenapa dia tidak merasa nyaman saat bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap balik Taehyung tepat dimanik matanya. Bola mata itu terlihat serius memandangnya dan menanti jawabannya dengan cemas. Jungkook pun tak kalah cemas dia cukup tahu bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung sebelumnya dan itu cukup meragukan buatnya. Jungkook tidak ingin di khianati atau di kecewakan oleh siapapun maka jika Taehyung ingin menjadikan dirinya milik Taehyung se utuhnya Taehyung harus siap menerima apapun yang terjadi.

"bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" ini pertama kali nya Jungkook berkata dengan sangat serius kepada Taehyung, tidak peduli bagaimana posisi mereka , Jungkook hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Taehyung tidak akan mempermainkannya.

"apa yang kau ingin dari ku Jungkook"

"jangan pernah mempermainkan ku, mengecewakanku, atau mengkhianati ku karna aku tidak akan pernah melepas mu semudah yang kau pikirkan, jika hal itu sampai terjadi aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup mu menderita Taehyung " Taehyung tidak merasa terkejut atas ucapan Jungkook, dirinya sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, karna Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah sosok yang berbeda dengan yang lain, sosok yang mampu menetap di hati dan pikiran Taehyung.

" Aku berjanji Jungkook, aku tidak akan mempermainkan mu, mengecewakan mu, dan mengkhianati mu jika hal itu sampai terjadi, tolong kau siksa aku hingga aku menyadari bahwa hanya kau yang pantas untuk ku, buat aku begitu menderita hingga mengemis kepada mu dan buat aku menyadari kalau diriku hanya milik mu, hanya milik seorang Jeon Jungkook dan tidak akan pernah berubah" Taehyung tahu ucapaan yang baru saja di katakan itu bukan suatu permainan, dan Taehyung tahu hidup nya akan berubah mulai detik ini di hidupnya hanya akan dikelilingi oleh seorang namja manis itu, tidak ada lagi lintah-lintah yang haus belaian di sekitarnya hanya ada sebuah berlian yang akan Taehyung jaga seumur hidupnya.

Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana bola mata seperti boneka milik namja itu terlihat berkaca-kaca mungkin tidak percaya akan ucapan Taehyung dan Taehyung pun hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tapi Taehyung tahu mendapatkan seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak akan semudah yang orang lain pikirkan butuh sebuah pengorbanan dan Taehyung mengorbankan hidup bebasnya hanya untuk terikat dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"kau tahu bukan kau tidak akan bisa menarik ucapan mu itu?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Jungkook.

"kau akan mati di tangan ku jika melanggarnya, kau tahu?" Taehyung kembali menganggukan kepalanya

"aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya Jungkook, karna bukan hanya bibir ku yang berjanji tapi hati , pikiran dan jiwa ku telah berjanji dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakitimu" Taehyung tidak pernah berucap se-serius ini dengan siapapun bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa sudut matanya telat meneteskan cristal bening itu.

Tangan Jungkook terulur dan memeluk leher Taehyung dalam sekejap wajahnya di sembunyikan di antara bahu dan leher Taehyung.

"aku mencintai mu Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung berucap tepat di telinga Jungkook membuat tubuh Jungkook meremang seketika.

"ahh aku melupakan sesuatu hal" Taehyung dengan segera melepas pelukan Jungkook dan menatapnya.

"bukan hanya bibir, hati , pikiran dan jiwa yang berjanji tapi ada satu lagi yang terlupakan" Jungkook terlihat bingung begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"apa?"

"di bagian bawa sini juga berjanji hanya mau masuk ke dalam tubuh Jeon Jungkook bukan yang lain" cengiran kotak Taehyung sudah kembali bertengker dibibirnya tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jungkook yang sudah kembali datar.

"punya mu sudah bekas " kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menampilkan wajah datarnya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"jika bisa diganti baru aku akan segera mengganti nya demi seorang Jeon Jungkook, lagipula dada mu itu juga bekas "

"akh" Taehyung dengan sengaja meremas dada Jungkook

"pantas saja besar sering dipegang-pegang "

"sekali lagi kau berbicara aneh, ku tendang kau sekarang" seketika Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook, di masih sayang nyawa untuk melawan Jungkook.

"jadi bisa kita lanjutkan aktivitas panas yang penuh dengan keringat ini" sebelah alis Taehyung di naikkan menggoda Jungkook yang sedang merona dibawahnya.

"tapi bisa kau perlahan-lahan ? aku takut" Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Taehyung tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir tersebut.

"kau tenang saja, kau akan bercinta dengan makhluk paling romatis dimuka bumi ini, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, jadi kau mau kan ?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Jungkook seperti mobil sport dirinya dengan segera menanjapkan gas nya dengan cepat.

Bibirnya sudah bergerak dengan lincah diatas kulit mulus Jungkook, menandai setiap lekuk tubuh Jungkook, tidak diperdulikan desahan Jungkook yang semakin lama semakin keras. Ciuman Taehyung terhenti tepat dihadapan celana Jungkook yang mengembung. Tanpa membuang waktu Taehyung dengan segera membuka celana Jungkook dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Taehyung Taehyung ahhh taehyung TAEHYUNG!" Jeritan Jungkook menggema dikamar tersebut saat Taehyung memasukan miliknya kedalam mulut Taehyung. Kepala Jungkook di terangkat menikmati apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan dibawah sana.

"Taehyung aku ingin ahhh " Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Jungkook mendecak dengan kesal dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa berhenti!" Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya mendengar teriakkan Jungkook di depannya.

"memangnya hanya kau yang ingin enak, aku juga mau"

"kau kan sudah sering sedangkan aku baru merasa kan hal seperti itu" tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung dengan segera membuka seluruh pakaian dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Jungkook.

"aku tidak peduli, kau pikir aku juga kuat menunggu lama sejak tadi huh" Taehyung melebarkan paha Jungkook dan menempatkan tubuhnya di antara kaki Jungkook.

"kau ingin memasukannya sekarang, kau gila aku bisa lumpuh!"

"mana ada orang bercinta saat dimasukan langsung lumpuh, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"

"ada!"

"siapa huh ?"

" aku, jika kau memaksa memasukannya sekarang aku adalah orang pertama yang akan diberitakn lumpuh saat bercinta" wajah Taehyung menjadi datar seketika mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal dari Jungkook.

"aku tidak perduli" dan Taehyung dengan segera mengesekkan miliknya kelubang Jungkook bersiap untuk masuk

"AKHH TAEHYUNG, TAEHYUNG AKHH AHHHHH ARGHHHH KIM TAEHYUNG"

"Jungkook" Jungkook menatap wajah kesal dan datar Taehyung dengan napasnya yang ter engah-engah.

"aku belum membobolmu kenapa kau sudah menjerit seperti itu" suara Taehyung terdengar kesal

"kau belum masuk ?"

"belum dan kau sudah menjerit kesetanan seperti itu" jungkook hanya menampilkan cengirannya menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"kali ini aku akan masuk, kau boleh berteriak hingga kaca tetangga pecah"

"kenapa harus kaca tetangga?"

"kalau kaca kamar ini, yang ada kita tidak jadi bercinta dan sibuk membersihkan pecahannya dan jika kau bertanya terus kita juga tidak akan bercinta Jungkook" nada suara Taehyung sedikit mengeram di akhir kalimat.

"baiklah lanjutkan sesuka mu, aku akan diam" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang kini sedang mengigit bantal yang digunakannya.

"aku akan mulai" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung yang sudah siap dari chapter kemarin dengan segera memasukan miliknya dengan sekali hentakkan miliknya agar masuk menyeluruh ke dalam lubang Jungkook.

"AKHH SAKITT KIM BANGSATTT TAEHYUNG ARGHHHHH"

'AKHH SAKIT JUNGKOOK LEPASKAN TANGAN MU" Jungkook dan Taehyung berteriak bersamaan.

Jungkook berteriak karna tubuhnya terasa sakit dan terbelah saat Taehyung memasukan miliknya dengan kencang. Sedangkan Taehyung berteriak karna Jungkook menarik rambutnya hingga kencang, Taehyung bahkan dapat merasakan kulit kepalanya seperti ingin putus saat ditarik oleh Jungkook.

"MATI SAJA KAU KENAPA KAU LANGSUNG MEMASUKKANNYA SEPERTI ITU BODOH BAJINGAN BRENGSEK KIM TAEHYUNG ARGGGGHHH" Jungkook mengerakkan Tangan nya yang menarik rambut Taehyung ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"JEON JUNGKOOK HENTIKANNNNN ARGHH"

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini no feels banget ya, maaf..

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

suara kicauan burung yang terdengar dan matahari yang sudah menampakan dirinya tidak membuat dua orang yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka, mereka bahkan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa.

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam apartement milik Taehyung. Seorang namja yang terlihat anggun walaupun sudah berumur itu melangkahkan kakinya mencari seseorang.

"Taehyung" sosok itu mengitari apartement milik anaknya yang lumayan luas dan meletakan paper bag bawaannya di atas meja bar di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Menyadari mungkin anaknya masih tertidur kakinya melangkah mendekati kamar tersebut dan di saat dirinya membuka pintu jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempat nya begitu melihat keadaan yang terjadi di kamar anaknya itu.

Kakinya melangkang mendekati ranjang anaknya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, bahkan dirinya hanya mampu meringis melihat seprai yang digunakan oleh anaknya sudah robek sana sini bahkan lampu kecil di nakas mejanya terlihat sudah hancur dilantai.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ku tadi malam, Ya tuhan mereka bercinta atau berperang_

"Kim Taehyung!" sosok itu menepuk lengan Taehyung berniat membangunkannya.

"Yak Kim Taehyung!" kali ini pukulannya sedikit keras saat dirinya tidak mendapat kan jawaban dari anaknya dan tanpa peringatan sosok itu menarik rambut Taehyung membuat Taehyung terbangun seketika.

"YAK SAKIT LEPASKAN JEON JUNGKOOK"

"Siapa Jeon Jungkook huh?' Taehyung memutar kepalanya dengan kilat mendengar suara yang amat sangat dia kenal

"eo-eomma" Taehyung dapat merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat sang eomma berdiri disampingnya dengan angkuh.

Jungkook yang merasa terganggung akan teriak Taehyung membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok lain di kamar itu.

"Taehyung kau memanggil service room hhm?" Jungkook merasakan tenggorokkan sakit akibat dirinya berteriak sepanjang malam.

"Jungkook dia eomma ku"

"hhmm eomma mu" Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

" MWO? EOMMA!" seketika Jungkook mendudukan tubuh nya dengan paksa dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya yang telanjang.

Sosok itu memandang Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan tajam dan tangannya berniat menarik selimut yang di gunakan oleh anaknya. Taehyung yang tahu niat eomma nya dengan segera menahan selimut yang digunakannya dengan erat.

"EOMMA JANGAN"

"biar eomma pastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"tidak perlu dipastikan, eomma juga pasti tahu"

"eomma ingin melihat sendiri"

"EOMMAAA JANGANN!" Jungkook hanya mampu tercengah melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak tersebut yang sedang tarik menarik selimut

"Jungkook bantu aku menahan selimut, kau ingin eomma melihat kita telanjang huh?" Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung dengan segera membantu Taehyung menarik selimut.

"eomma ku mohon hentikan!"

"Tidak biarkan eomma melihatnya"

"eomma kau kan sudah sering liat yang seperti ini, jadi hentikan eomma"

"tidak, eomma hanya ingin melihatnya dari anak seorang Kim Jaejoong"

"YAK KIM HEECHUL" Taehyung berteriak memanggil nama sang eomma dan menarik selimutnya dengan kencang membuat sang eomma hampir terjatuh.

"omo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma mu huh dan Berani sekali kau memanggil eomma mu seperti itu kau sudah tidak ingin menjadi anak ku lagi , baik biar ku hapus namamu dari kartu keluarga dan akan ku gantikan dengan Jungkook"

"kenapa harus Jungkook"

"karna dia menantu ku puas kau, cepat ke ruang tamu" Heechul merapikan pakaian nya yang sedikit berantakkan akibat tarik menarik selimut bersama Taehyung

"aku dan Jungkook mandi dulu eomma"

"Tidak usah, sekarang kau cepat ke ruang tamu atau nama mu benar-benar ku coret dari kartu keluarga"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku dan Jungkook berpakaian dulu eomma" Tanpa sadar Taehyung sedikit merengek kepada sang eomma membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan datar

"tidak, kau cukup pakai celana mu dan lilitkan tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut, eomma tidak ingin ada babak selanjutnya jika kau yang memakaikan Jungkook pakaian"

.

.

.

Heechul menatap tajam sang anak yang tengah menggendong Jungkook ala pengantin dan mendudukkan nya disalah satu sopa disana.

"Jadi kapan kau nikahi Jungkook" pertanyaan dari Heechul membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tersedak seketika.

"Eomma jangan pikirkan soal pernikahan dulu"

"kau sudah membobol anak orang seperti itu dan kau tidak ingin menikahinya ? sejak kapan kau jadi tidak bertanggung jawab seperti ini huh?" Heechul berteriak di hadapan Taehyung membuat Taehyung menutup telinganya.

"aku pasti menikahinya eomma tapi tidak sekarang, kami masih terlibat kontrak film jadi kami belum bisa menikah sekarang" Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan kepada sang eomma.

"kau pikir kau sudah memperawani anak siapa huh ? demi tuhan dia anak Jeon Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong"

"memangnya kenapa dengan orang tua Jungkook eomma, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan eomma nya"

"kau seharusnya bertemu dengan appa nya biar kau tahu seperti apa Jeon Yunho, pokoknya eomma tidak mau tahu minggu besok kalian menikah" Taehyung hanya mampu mendesah mendengar keputusan sang eomma.

Heechul yang merasa Taehyung tidak akan melawan lagi mendekati Jungkook yang sedari tadi terdiam, dirinya mengusap punggung Jungkook yang terbuka dengan lembut membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"menantu ku, kau akan menikah dengan Taehyung kau setujukan ?" Heechul memberikan senyum terbaiknya ke arah Jungkook yang masih terdiam

"me-menikah?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan

"Ne, aku akan mendatangi orang tua mu untuk melamar mu sayang" Heechul sedikit meringis melihat tubuh menantunya dipenuhi memar akibat ulah anaknya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya tidak menanggapi ucapan Heechul tapi tiba-tiba bahunya bergetar dan isak tangis keluar dari mulutnya membuat dua orang bermarga Kim itu dilanda kepanikan.

"Jungkook ada apa sayang" taehyung seketika memeluk tubuh Jungkook membiarkan Jungkook menangis dipelukannya.

"pulang hiks aku ingin pulang" ucap Jungkook di iringin isakan tangisnya yang semakin keras

"kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya sayang"

"AKU INGIN PULANG TAEHYUNG HIKS PULANG" Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba berteriak di wajah Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Iya, ayo ku antar kau pulang " Taehyung dengan segera menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar untuk berpakaian meninggalkan Heechul seorang diri disana.

Heechul yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya "benar-benar mirip seperti Kim Jaejoong"

Heechul meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam tasnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Yeoboseo"

"…"

"ah Jaejoong aku akan ke rumahmu nanti untuk melamar Jungkook, dan katakan pada Yunho untuk menyiapkan kuburan untuk Taehyung karna sudah membobol anak kesayangannya itu"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Makin ngawur ya cerita, maaf aku lagi kehabisan ide sekarang huhuhuhu

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

Taehyung memapah Jungkook perlahan keluar apartementnya berniat mengantar Jungkook pulang ke rumahnya dengan di ikuti sang eomma di belakangnya.

"Eomma kenapa kau ingin ikut juga, lebih baik kau pulang saja eomma" Taehyung merenggut kesal saat sang eomma masih mengikutinya.

"eomma ingin membantu Keluarga jeon untuk menyiapkan pemakaman mu" Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan sang eomma hanya mampu mengelus dadanya dengan tabah.

"eomma aku ini anak mu kenapa kau bisa sejahat itu pada ku, aku anak mu sendiri bukan anak pungut mu eomma, kenapa kau tega sekali"

"Kau baru tahu kalau aku itu jahat huh? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal dengan ku sampai kau baru tahu kalau aku sejahat itu" Taehyung memilih diam daripada membantah ucapan sang eomma yang semakin menambah dosanya.

Mereka sudah sampai di lobby bawah dan berniat untuk segera ke parkiran sebelum seorang pegawai apartement menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu aktivitas anda Tuan Kim, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" pegawai itu menundukkan kepala dan berucap dengan sopan.

"Semalam penghuni apartement di sebelah anda menyampaikan keluhan kepada kami, karna aktivitas anda semalem" Taehyung menampilkan wajah blanknya tidak mengerti perkataan yang di maksud orang tersebut, sedangkan Jungkook yang mengetahui maksud ucapan pegawai tersebut hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu.

"semalam aku tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berisik apapun, mungkin anda salah orang " Taehyung menampilkan cengirannya mengabaikan sang eomma yang sudah memutar kedua bola matanya.

"tidak tuan, pengunjung tersebut mengatakan bahwa itu apartement anda, kamar 613"

"itu memang kamar ku tapi aku tidak merasa melakukan aktivitas apapun yang berisik"

"anu itu, Maaf tuan sebelumnya, maksud aktivitas yang saya maksud itu adalah kegiatan anda dan pasangan anda" pegawai itu menundukkan kepalanya karna merasa malu mengatakannya.

"semalam aku dan Jungkook tidak melakukan apapun selain-" ucapan Taehyung berhenti dengan sendirinya saat mengetahui maksud dari orang itu.

"ahh maksudmu itu " Taehyung memberikan cengiran bodohnya ke arah pegawai itu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya bukan aku yang berisik tapi mulut kekasih ku itu yang tidak bisa berhenti berteriak, harap di maklumi kekasih ku ini keturunan jepang jadi memang berisik" mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang tidak tahu tempat itu membuat Jungkook mencubit perut Taehyung, hingga Taehyung berteriak kesakitan.

"kalau begitu, tolong katakan kepada penghuni kamar sebelas ku untuk menyumpal telinganya saat sudah mendengar jeritan-jeritan seksi dari kamar ku"

"Taehyung!"

"Iya sayang, ayo kita pergi" dan Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya bersama Jungkook meninggalkan pegawai apartement itu yang tertunduk malu.

"tolong kau bereskan juga kamar bocah itu, sepertinya banyak barang yang rusak akibat semalam" mendengarkan ucapan Nyonya Kim pegawai itu menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, kakinya bergetar dengan sendirinya dan keringat dingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menghigapinya.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Jeon, dirinya duduk di salah satu sopa dengan Jungkook disampingnya berhadapan dengan appa dan eomma Jeon, sedangkan sang eomma bagaikan pemilik dari rumah tersebut yang duduk sendiri di salah satu sopa di sana.

"Yunho kau sudah siap kan kuburan untuk anak ku?" ucapan dari Heechul memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan sang eomma merasakan kakinya bergetar semakin kuat.

"kenapa harus di kubur? Kenapa tidak ku bakar saja dia hidup-hidup" seketika Taehyung istigfar saat mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku" suara Taehyung seolah tercekat saat mendengar suara calon mertuanya begitu dingin.

"Ak-aku "

BRAKK

"Katakan dengan jelas!" Taehyung secara spontan terkejut dan mengusap dadanya saat Yunho mengebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Ak-aku kekasih nya Jeon Jungkook ahjussi"

"Hanya itu? Jika kau kekasih dari anak ku, segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini karna aku menolak mu" Jantung Taehyung mencelos begitu mendengar ucapan appa dari kekasihnya ini.

"YAK, Jeon Yunho aku kemari ingin melamar anak mu untuk anak ku!"

"Aku menolaknya, jadi kau cepat bawa anak mu pergi dari sini" Heechul yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengusirnya segera berdiri dari sopa yang di dudukin dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau berani mengusir ku, memang nya kau tidak tahu siapa aku huh?!"

"aku sangat tahu dirimu, kau Kim Heechul sahabat tergila, termesum, tergenit, ter aneh ku dan segala keburukan itu adalah milik seorang Kim Heechul "

"Kau melupakan satu hal, aku ini adalah orang yang paling berjasa di dalam keluarga mu, kalau tidak ada aku kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menikah dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Jeon Jungkook" Yunho hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul

"lalu kau berniat, menyatuhkan anak ku dengan anak mu yang sama gila nya dengan mu itu" mendengar ucapan mengejek Yunho tentang Taehyung, membuat Heechul meradang seketika.

Biarpun Taehyung jelek dan mesum akut dia tetap anaknya, anak Kim Heechul, anak yang dia lahirkan sendiri, bukan di buat dengan tepung terigu atau pasir.

"Tolong kau berkaca Jeon Yunho, dulu kau itu seperti apa huh? Kau bahkan lebih mesum dari anak ku, perlu ku bongkar rahasia mu di depan istri dan anak mu ini huh"

"Kenapa kau mengungkit masa lalu ku, Kim Heechul"

Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jaejoong selaku eomma dari Jeon Jungkook, hanya menonton perang mulut yang terjadi antara Heechul dan Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah menduduki dirinya di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, serta membawa setopless cookies kesukaan anaknya untuk dimakan oleh mereka bertiga.

Taehyung sendiri sudah tidak merasa ketakutan seperti tadi, biarkan eommanya saja yang berdebat pikirnya, dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari debat tersebut.

"jadi kau benar-benar sudah membobol anak ku?"mendengar pertanyaan dari ibu mertuanya membuat Taehyung menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyaaa,,, lalu bagaimana ? "

Taehyung mengancungkan kedua jempol tangannya dengan berucap " Daebak!" membuat Jaejoong menjerit tertahan mendengarnya.

"pasti berhasilkan ?"

"Tenang saja eomma, aku menembakkan cairan ku sampai ke dalam, aku yakin jika sperma bisa langsung melahirkan seorang anak, anak ku dan Jungkook sudah lahir semalam, karna aku tidak membiarkan setetes pun keluar" Jaejoong menatap takjub ke arah Taehyung begitu mendengar ucapan menantunya dan memukul punggung menantunya dengan bangga.

"Kau mendapat restu ku nak"

"Eomma apa kita tidak akan memisahkan kedua orang tersebut?"mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di maksud anaknya.

Dapat Jaejoong lihat sahabatnya Kim Heechul tengah menarik rambut sang suami Jeon Yunho, membuat Yunho menjerit merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"jika kita yang memisahkannya, kita pasti akan terkena serangan tersebut sayang"

"lalu bagaimana eomma? Rambut appa bisa botak karna di tarik begitu kuat oleh Heechul ahjumma" di lain sisi Taehyung hanya dapat menggumam dalam hatinya mendengar ucapannya Jungkook.

 _Aku bahkan hampir geger otak karna tarikan mu Jeon Jungkook_

"ahh eomma Tahu" Taehyung dan Jungkook terlonjak seketika mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong

"apa ?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak dan lebih memilih beranjak ke dapur, dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air. Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas itu ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook menatapnya bingung

"minum nak" walaupun bingung dengan tingkah sang eomma, Jungkook tetap menuruti perintah sang eomma untuk meminumnya.

"Bagaimana bercinta dengan Taehyung nak? Apa dia menusuk sangat dalam ? kau terpuaskan oleh nya kan ?" mendengar ucapan sang eomma membuat Jungkook tersedak seketika.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu- kecuali Jaejoong- tersentak dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook dengan panik saat melihat Jungkook yang tersedak.

"Jungkook kau bisa dengar suara appa nak"

"Jungkook kau bisa melihat ahjumma nak" dan semua orang diruang tersebut disibukkan dengan tersedaknya Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

"Tidak! kalian tidak boleh menikah!" Yoongi menggebrak meja kerja di hadapannya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Jungkook akan menikah. saat ini Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon dan jin sedang berdiskusi di ruangan Yoongi untuk membahas masalah Taehyung yang akan menikah.

"aku juga tidak ingin menikah sekarang hyung, tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana eomma" Taehyung masih mencoba menjelaskan tentang rencana pernikahannya kepada Yoongi.

"tapi kalian tidak bisa menikah sekarang, Ya tuhan jika kalian tidak terlibat film ini aku tidak akan melarangnya, kalian memproduksi anak tiap hari atau menikah disetiap gang pun aku tidak peduli" Jungkook hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi

"Yak Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau jadi malu-malu seperti itu huh? Apa setelah diperawani kau jadi jinak begitu huh, tahu seperti itu sudah ku perawani kau sejak dulu" Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi hanya mampu misuh misuh sendiri, soalnya ga berani mau ngelawan Yoongi, dirinya baru saja selamat dari maut masa harus melawan maut lagi, kesian Jungkook dong udah jadi perawan tanpa status ehh lupa kan udah ga perawan

"memangnya kalian tidak bisa menolaknya huh? Jeon Jungkook kau kan anak kesayangan Yunho Ahjussi bagaimana mungkin ahjussi secepat itu memberi restu huh?"

"kau kan tahu Hyung walaupun Appa sangat menyayangiku tetap saja Appa takut dengan eomma"

"aish!" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"kalian tahu kan kita harus segera menyelesaikan film ini secepatnya, ku mohon bersabarlah" kali ini giliran Hoseok yang bersuara, dirinya merasa kesian melihat Yoongi yang sudah seperti orang yang siap bunuh diri.

"Hyung, eomma yang memaksa seperti itu, aku dan Jungkook sudah mencoba menjelaskannya tapi kau tahu bagaimana mereka bukan? Aku tidak akan bisa menang bernego dengan kedua orang itu" Taehyung pun tak kalah frustasinya saat ini.

Bukan karna dirinya tidak ingin menikahi Jungkook tapi karna scandal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi nanti, publik pasti akan mengatakan bahwa pernikahan ini adalah settingan untuk menaikkan rating film tersebut.

Hoseok hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan menatap Yoongi yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hening…..

"Hoseok berapa bulan film ini akan selesai" ucapan Yoongi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"kita masih dalam tahap pembuatan awal, mungkin sekitar 1 tahun lagi"

"dipercepat"

"Huh?" Hoseok menyerutkan keningnya tidak mengeri maksud ucapan Yoongi.

"kalau film itu dipercepat syutingnya membutuhkan waktu berapa lama?"

"sekitar 5 bulan tapi bisa kita percepat lagi bila semua keperluannya sudah terpenuhi" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Hoseok.

"8 bulan.. 8 bulan lagi.." guman Yoongi sambil mengetuk meja kerjanya.

"Namjoon, jin kosongkan jadwal Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk 8 bulan ke depan"

"Jimin siapkan semua keperluan untuk film ini, semuanya tanpa kekurangan apapun"

"aku tidak menerima bentuk bantahan apapun dari kalian, Mengerti!" Namjoon, Jin dan Jimin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya tidak berani melayangkan protes melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"Taehyung, Jungkook ayo kita bertemu dengan eomma, aku yang akan bernego dengan mereka Hoseok kau harus ikut juga, bersiaplah kita akan berperang sekarang" setelah mengucapkan itu Yoongi segera beranjak dari ruangannya meninggalkan mereka semua yang memandang takjub ke arah Yoongi.

"Ya tuhan kenapa aku harus ikut juga, mereka pasti akan menyiksaku nanti" kali ini jeritan frustasi keluar dari mulut Hoseok begitu mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"eomma ku mohon mengertilah, kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pernikahan saat ini" saat ini Yoongi sedang membujuk eomma Kim dan Eomma Jeon di rumah Jungkook.

"lalu aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi huh?" sebenarnya Yoongi sedikit takut juga berhadapan dengan eomma- eomma sosialita ini.

"8 bulan eomma, hanya tunggu 8 bulan lagi"

"MWO? 8 bulan? Banyak juga nyawa mu bernego seperti itu dengan ku!" Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan Heechul

"eomma bukan seperti maksudnya ku, aishh eomma mengerti lah perasaan ku saat ini" ucap Yoongi dengan mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jimin memang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga model setengah waras ini. Jadi mereka memang memanggil duo ahjumma itu dengan sebutan eomma, mereka dulu sempat ingin di panggil nuna sebelum di tolak keras oleh suami mereka.

"eomma..tunggu sampai premier film ini eomma" Yoongi mencoba membujuk eomma Kim dengan memegang tangannya dan langsung di tepis oleh pemiliknya.

"kau menyuruh ku menunggu selama itu huh? Kau ingin membuat anak ku hidup tidak jelas seperti Hoseok huh?"

"eomma apa hubungannya dengan ku" Hoseok yang sedari tadi diam tidak terima saat namanya dibawa-bawa di dalam konversi meja bundar ini ehh maksudnya debat ini.

"kau masih tidak sadar juga? Kau lihat hidup mu itu tidak jelas sama sekali, pacaran tidak, menikah tidak, belok tidak, lurus tidak, sadarlah Hoseok kau sudah tua jangan banyak bermain sendiri saat punya mu mengkerut baru kau tahu rasa" Demi Tuhan Hoseok sangat menyesal melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu dengan Kim Heechul karna dia pasti tahu dirinya akan selalu terhina disini.

"eomma sudahlah jangan bahas nasib Hoseok yang memang sudah men-jomblo dari lahir"

"Hey Min Yoongi kau juga bercermin, hidup mu juga tidak jelas. Sekarang aku tanya apa hubungan dengan Jimin huh? Pacar bukan tapi berbuat maksiat terus kau ingin anak ku seperti itu huh" kali ini giliran Min Yoongi yang misuh misuh karna terkena hinaan juga oleh Kim Heechul

"Jaejoong Eomma….." karna merasa tidak ada harapan lagi membujuk Kim Heechul, Yoongi beralih ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak menikah sekarang tapi Jungkook sedang hamil saat ini"

"MWO?" semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut berteriak serentak begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ju-Jungkook Ha-hamil Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi merasa lidahnya keluh seketika begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, kenapa dua pasangan mesum itu tidak bercerita tentang ini padanya.

"Ne, Jungkook sedang Hamil, Taehyung mengatakannya padaku kemarin" serempak mereka semua menatap ke arah Taehyung dengan Tajam membuat Taehyung tergagap seketika.

"sungguh aku tidak menghamili Jungkook" bantah Taehyung

"Kemarin Taehyung mengatakan seperti ini pada ku ' _Tenang saja eomma, aku menembakkan cairan ku sampai ke dalam, aku yakin jika sperma bisa langsung melahirkan seorang anak, anak ku dan Jungkook sudah lahir semalam, karna aku tidak membiarkan setetes pun keluar'_ jadi saat ini Jungkook sedang hamil Yoongi" kali ini semuanya hanya terperangah Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan Jungkook hanya mampu menepuk keningnya pelan melihat kelakuan sang eomma.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka tapi demi Tuhan Jungkook juga lelah melihat tingkah sang eomma yang entah memang polos atau bodoh karna bagi Jungkook itu beda tipis.

"Ya tuhan Kim Jaejoong ingin rasanya ku menampar dirimu saat ini" pekik Kim Heechul gemas.

"eomma, eomma-nim, ijinkan untuk menyelesaikan film ini sekali saja, Ku mohon ini ambisi ku, kalian tahu bagaimana keinginan ku untuk menjadi seorang actor jadi tolong biarkan menggapai cita-citaku yang satu itu" ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Heechul terdiam.

"ini mimpi ku eomma, hanya film ini harapanku satu-satunya untuk menggapai mimpiku" lirih Jungkook membuat Heechul menatapnya dengan sendu.

"kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat mengetahui kau akan menjadi menantu ku ? aku sangat ingin kau menjadi anak ku juga" Heechul menghampiri Jungkook dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"aku sangat mengerti eomma, tapi kau juga tahu ini impian terakhir ku" Heechul dengan segera memeluk Jungkook saat melihat Jungkook yang ingin menangis.

"baiklah eomma akan menunda pernikahan kalian, tapi kau janji hanya sampai impianmu dan film ini selesai setelah itu kalian harus segera menikah" Jungkook mengangguk kepalanya di dalam pelukan Heechul.

Jungkook melirik dan menyeringai ke arah Yoongi

" 100 juta won Hyung" ucap Jungkook tanpa suara membuat Yoongi mendecah kesal karna sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan bocah yang dia anggap seperti setan itu.

Sebelum sampai kerumah Jungkook, Yoongi memberikan penawaran kepada siapa saja yang berhasil membujuk eomma Kim maka dia akan langsung memberikan uang 100 juta won dan Yoongi menyesal sekarang karna Jungkook si bocah licik itu memang sengaja menjebaknya untuk mengeluarkan uang itu.

"Jaejoong eomma tidak masalah kan jika kita menundah pernikahan mereka" Yoongi bertanya kepada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan pernikahan ini, aku hanya ingin menggendong cucuku dengan segera tidak perduli kapan mereka ingin menikah"

"EOMMA!"

.

.

.

"sialan aku yakin Jungkook memang sengaja menjebak kita, aku sudah tahu bocah licik itu pasti bisa membujuk eomma Kim tanpa perlu kita terkena hinaan dari mulut neraka itu" keluh Yoongi.

Saat ini Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah berkumpul diruangan Yoongi untuk membahasa kelanjutan dari film yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"sudahlah lupakan masalah tadi, kau membuatku merasa sakit hati saat mengingat hinaan eomma Kim"

"jadi semua masalah tentang pasangan aneh itu sudah selesai dan kita bisa mulai shooting kembali ?" tanya Yoongi membuat Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyeringai membuat Hoseok merinding seketika "apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau tidak ingin balas dendam oleh pasangan gila itu karna membuat kita kerepotan mengurus mereka?" ucap Yoongi menimbulkan tatapan tidak mengerti dari Hoseok.

"aku akan menambahkan beberapa scene yang akan menjadi puncak masalah dalam film ini"

"scene apa yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

"orang ketiga"

"MWO?!" Hoseok tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya begitu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau gila!"

"aku hanya akan menambah scene itu sedikit biar film ini mempunyai konflik, mungkin hanya sampai orang ketiga itu mencium Jungkook" ucap Yoongi dengan santai.

"kau benar-benar gila, aku yakin Taehyung akan mengamuk nanti dan kau pasti akan dibunuh olehnya" komentar Hoseok membuat Tawa Yoongi pecah seketika.

"Meraka akan melakukannya, tenang saja aku punya Jungkook yang akan menahan Taehyung dengan caranya, kau masih ingat bukan impian Jungkook untuk menjadi seorang actor? Tentu saja dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai impian nya itu" ucap Yoongi membuat Hoseok hanya mendesah sebagai jawabannya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak sejahat itu membuat Taehyung terus menderita, aku akan membuat scene khusus special untuknya"

"apa?"

"memangnya apa yang dia ingin selama ini ? tentu saja otaknya yang mesum itu sudah dapat kita tebak apa isinya, aku akan memberikan dia kebebasan dalam adegan sexnya, terserah apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk Jungkook, aku berharap Taehyung memiliki rasa sadis yang tersembunyi agar aku dapat melihat yang akan di rantai olehnya" Yoongi tertawa lebar begitu membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia ucapan membuat Hoseok ikut tertawa saat membayangkannya.

"kita akan melihat adegan anak gadis Jepang menjerit-jerit Hyung" ucap Hoseok masih dengan tawa di bibirnya.

"bersiaplah kita akan menerima amukan mereka besok"

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

"HYUNG APA KAU GILA HUH?" Teriakan amarah dari Taehyung menggema di dalam ruangan kerja milik Yoongi.

"Jika kau punya dendam dengan ku katakan, jangan membuat hal Konyol seperti ini"ucap Taehyung dengan mengebrak meja dihadapan Yoongi.

Mata Taehyung berkilat penuh amarah menatap Yoongi yang masih memandang datar Taehyung, berbeda dengan Hoseok dan Jimin yang sudah merasa takut melihat Taehyung mengamuk seperti ini.

"kau actor baru huh ? kau sudah banyak membintangi film dan hal seperti ini bukankah sudah sangat biasa dalam sebuah film, berhenti kekanak-kanakkan" ucap Yoongi dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan napas Taehyung yang semakin memburu.

" hal itu memang sudah sangat biasa di dalam sebuah film tapi itu berbeda jika KEKASIH SENDIRI yang harus beradegan seperti itu" ucap Taehyung penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"itu sangat mudah kau hanya perlu professional dan masalahnya selesai" ucap Yoongi masih dengan memandang datar Taehyung.

"Bajingan kau Hyung!" desis Taehyung.

Taehyung hampir saja memberikan pukulan ke wajah Yoongi sebelum Jungkook memeluknya lebih dulu dan menariknya menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Hyung hentikan, jangan lakukan apapun yang akan membuat mu menyesal" Jungkook memutar tubuh Taehyung hingga berhadapan dengan nya dan menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung agar menatapnya.

"Kendalikan emosi mu Hyung" Sebelah Tangan Jungkook mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

"jadi Jungkook kau setuju dengan tawaran ku" ucapan Yoongi membuat Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"film ini memang film pertamaku yang sangat aku nantikan hyung apapun akan aku lakukan untuk film ini, tapi jika Taehyung tidak ingin aku melakukan adegan yang kau buat itu, aku akan menurutinya untuk tidak melakukannya maafkan aku Hyung" ucap Jungkook tulus dan menatap Yoongi dengan percaya diri.

Yoongi sedikit tersendak mendengar jawaban Jungkook, ini diluar ekspetasinya, ini diluar rencananya, Yoongi kira Jungkook akan berada dipihaknya dan dapat menentang Taehyung.

"Jungkook coba kau-"

"aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Taehyung, Hyung" Jungkook yang mengerti maksudnya ucapan Yoongi dengan segera memotong ucapan Hyung nya itu.

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook dengan segera menarik tubuh namja manis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Jungkook.

"Maaf apa ini betul ruangan Min Yoongi?" Jungkook sentak melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara seorang wanita.

"siapa kau ?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut. Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah seorang wanita yang sudah sangat lancangnya memasuki ruangan Hyungnya.

"perkenalkan aku Park Sung Byul, aku kemari karna ingin menemui kekasih ku, Kim Taehyung"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau siapa?" Wanita itu hanya memandang bingung ke arah laki-laki manis yang sudah melempar pertanyaan yang sama.

"aku Park Sung Byul, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi"

"Kau siapanya Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan dingin.

"Aku kekasih dari Kim Taehyung" ucap wanita itu masih tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi. Wanita itu menatap Taehyung yang mendudukan dirinya di ujung sopa dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah kekasihnya"

"Jungkook aku bisa jelaskan dia it-"

"Diam!" sergap Jungkook tanpa memandang Taehyung sama sekali.

"Jungkook kita membicarakan ini baik-"

"Diam Min Yoongi!" Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah Yoongi tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Bahaya,, siaga 1. Jika Jungkook sudah sangat berani mendelik tajam ke arah Yoongi berarti bocah itu sudah sangat marah dan tidak akan ada yang berani dengan Jungkook yang seperti ini bahkan Yoongi dan Appa Jeon Juga tidak berani Jika jungkook sudah seperti ini.

"Jadi siapa yang selingkuhan disini Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung mendadak gugup saat Jungkook bertanya kepadanya.

"Jungkook aku bisa jelaskan"

"itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan ku Kim Taehyung" sentak Jungkook dan menggebrak meja di hadapan Taehyung. _Ini lah yang dinamakan karma tidak hanya di akhirat tetapi di dunia juga, setelah mengebrak meja Yoongi sekarang giliran dirinya yang di gebrak oleh sang calon, pembalasan itu memang ada._

"kau Kekasih ku Jungkook" cicit Taehyung membuat sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat.

"Jadi wanita ini selingkuhan mu?" Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa Selingkuhan ? kau yang selingkuhan nya Taehyung, aku sudah berpacaran lama dengannya" protes wanita itu merasa tidak terima karna di tuduh menjadi selingkuhan Taehyung.

"diam kau! Kau pikir kau pantas untuk di bandingkan dengan ku? Tolonglah bercermin" ucap Jungkook membuat wanita itu terdiam seketika.

 _Sadissssssssssssssssssssssssss_ teriak batin Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan. Jungkook yang seperti ini tidak akan perduli siapa musuhnya mau itu laki-laki atau wanita siapapun yang mengganggunya akan di habisi olehnya.

Hoseok jadi teringat saat dia berada di sekolah menengah atas bersama Jungkook. saat Jungkook di labrak oleh kakak senior bergenk terkenal yaitu sonyesidae, Jungkook di labrak karna di kenal sebagai laki-laki penggoda iman. Jungkook yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun tidak terima saat di keroyok 9 orang wanita itu dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook membuat mereka semua sontak merasa sakit hati berjamaah.

" _aku sih tidak masalah dengan sebutan laki-laki penggoda iman, sebutan itu membuktikan bahwa aku mampu membuat semua orang yang melihat ku tegang. Sedang kan kalian ? yang asli seorang wanita ? apa yang menarik dari kalian? Aku yakin jika aku dan kalian bertelanjang dada, dada ku lebih besar dan lebih menggiurkan daripada kalian yang hanya beris kulit dan angin saja"_ yah seperti salah satu yang Hoseok ingat dari kesadisan mulut seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Kadang Hoseok berpikir mungkin saja Jungkook itu anak dari Kim Heechul melihat prilaku mereka yang sama.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku hanya akan memberikan mu pilihan, putuskan sekarang siapa kekasih mu, aku atau wanita itu? Dan akhir hubungannya" suara Jungkook membuat lamunan Hoseok yang mengenang kesadisan Jungkook buyar.

"harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kekasih ku itu kau Jungkook" ucap Taehyung mendesah lelah dan membuat Jungkook tersenyum kemenangan ke arah wanita itu.

"lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu akhir hubungan mu dengan wanita itu sekarang juga dihadapan ku" Taehyung memandang melas ke arah Jungkook dan Jungkook balik memandang tidak perduli ke arahnya.

"Park Sung Byul maafkan aku, tapi aku lebih menyukai, mencintai dan menakuti pria manis ini, jadi aku mengakhir hubungan ini jangan pernah menemuiku lagi karna aku sudah bahagia bersama pria ini. Kau mengerti kan? Mengerti tidak mengerti kau harus mengerti karna nyawa menjadi taruhannya disini"

.

.

.

Setelah insiden pemutusan Taehyung dengan salah satu kekasihnya, ruang Yoongi masih terasa Hening. Taehyung tidak berani sama sekali untuk menatap Jungkook begitu pun yang lain.

"Yoongi hyung aku menerima tawaran mu untuk memerankan adegan itu, pilihkan actor yang sangat pantas untuk disandingkan dengan ku" ucap Jungkook dengan santai dan membuat orang satu ruangan itu terbelaka mendengarnya.

"dan Kim Taehyung neraka mu dimulai dari sekarang"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Sebenernya mau dibikin konflik panjang tapi kayanya kurang enak kalo kebanyakkan konflik karna ff itu juga bukan genre yang berat.

Dan mohon saran untuk orang ketiga yang akan beradegan sama Jungkook, sebenernya mau aku masukin mamas donghae aja tapi takut ketuaan buat Jungkook wkwkkw. Di tunggu ya sarannya.

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	16. Chapter 16

" _dan Kim Taehyung neraka mu dimulai dari sekarang"_

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Yoongi menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung serasa paru-parunya berhenti sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya,

"S-Sayang kau bercanda kan?" Ucap Taehyung tergagap. Seumur hidupnya, Taehyung baru mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang lebih menyeramkan dari eommanya.

"Jika kedatangan wanita bermuka plastik itu sebuah candaan maka aku akan menganggap ucapan ku juga candaan." Ucap Jungkook begitu dingin, _kulkas mah kalah ini._

"Jungkook aku kan sudah memutuskan hubungan ku langsung di depan mu." Taehyung mengacak rambutnya merasa putus asa menghadapi Jungkook.

"lalu apa peduli ku? Jika kau menjadi kekasih ku kau harus terima semuanya tidak perduli apapun itu dan kau sudah berjanji akan hal itu, dasar lelaki kardus"

"sudahlah Jungkook tidak usah perdulikan Taehyung, lelaki kardus sepertinya memang harus diberi pelajaran biar pintar." Kali ini giliran Hoseok yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Di otaknya tengah menyusun rencana jahat untuk Taehyung saat ini yang jelas itu akan menguntungkannya.

"jadi siapa yang ingin kau jadikan pengganggu hubungan kalian di film ini?" ucap Yoongi dengan santai menimbulkan lirikan Tajam dari Taehyung.

"Jungkook aku punya saran siapa yang akan menjadi pengganggu hubungan kalian di film ini." Ucap Jimin dengan semangat.

"siapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Aku cukup baik untuk menjadi saingan Kim kardus ini." Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Jungkook penuh minat.

"Terlalu pendek, tidak pantas untukku." Singkat, padat dan jelas kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jungkook benar-benar menusuk ke jantung Jimin, membuat Jimin jadi merasa seperti pangeran goblin saat ini.

Kekinian emang si Jimin gaya-gayaan pengen jadi goblin nonton film horror aja jerit-jeritan saingan sama kuntilanak tetangga sebelah yang lain nyisir.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyong?" cetus Hoseok. Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"bocah ingusan seperti dia? Ya wajar saja. Lebih baik aku tidak usah bermain di flm ini jika bersama dia." Ketus Jungkook.

Bukan tanpa alasan dan bukan rahasia lagi kenapa Jungkook membenci Taeyong. Dulu Sewaktu jaman nya Jungkook sd kelas 4 Jungkook pernah di bilang anak yang tertukar macem sinetron indonesia sama temen sekelasnya karna Taeyong yang waktu itu adek kelasnya mukanya mirip banget sama mommynya si Jaejoong.

Jungkook ga terima, harga diri Jungkook terluka. _padahal masih bocah dia udah ngerti harga diri hebat emang, belum tau aja dia harga cabe yang lagi naek mba._

Diapun langsung labrak si Taeyong yang lagi minum susu nyot di kenyot nyot. Kaya gini..

" _kamu itu ga usah mukanya dimirip-miripin sama mommy aku, pengen banget di pungut sama mommy aku ya."_ Si Taeyong mah Cuma bisa bengong doang di labrak Jungkook, ngerti dilabrak Juga kagak dia. Malahan kenal Jungkook aja kagak. Heran aja dia sama kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba nyamperin dia.

Itulah cerita singkat asal usul permusuhan Jungkook dan Taeyong. Cuma Jungkook sih yang nganggep musuh, Taeyong mah enggak, soalnya dia juga kagak peduli.

"Taeyong siapa Hyung?" bisik Taehyung pelan di telinga Hoseok. Karna Taehyung warga baru di kehidupan Jungkook jadi dia ga tahu Taeyong itu siapa.

"musuh abadinya Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok ikut berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung yang Tau siapa Taeyong Cuma bisa manggut manggut merasa Taeyong bukan ancaman buat dia.

"kalau donghae ahjussi?" celetuk Jimin.

"kau ingin Jungkook berjerit-jerit seperti gadis perawan saat melihatnya? Yang ada dia bisa pingsan sebelum di cium Donghae ahjussi." Seketika Jungkook merasa pipinya memerah saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Jungkook itu ngefans banget sama yang tua-tua keladi, semakin tua semakin jadi. _anjassssss_

Bagi Jungkook donghae itu ahjussi rasa oppa. _padahal dia belum nyobain yang rasa jasjus, seger padahal itu ._ panutan bangetlah Donghae ini di dunia kariernya Jungkook, kalo boleh dibilang mah Jungkook udah ngerasa kaya istrinya gitu _asemelleh_ emang sih Jungkook ini.

Pernah Jungkook ketemu Donghae sekali itupun pas Jungkook salah masuk ruang latihan, btw Jungkook satu agensi sama Donghae ahjussi. berkah banget emang hidup si Jungkook ini di penuhi cogan cogan semua maklum si orang cantik tapi sayang…galak.

"Donghae hyung siapanya Jungkook, Hyung?" Taehyung kembali berbisik ke arah Hoseok, membuat Hoseok mendecah kesal merasa terganggung.

"Jungkook itu fans nomor satu nya Donghae ahjussi, wajar sih mapan dan tampan. Udah masuk banget tuh Donghae ahjussi ke dalam kebutuhan pokoknya Jungkook." Hoseok kembali berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit harmas kali ini, _harap-harap cemas._ Soalnya saingan dia berat bro, sunbaenim gitu. tapi ya dia bersyukur sih donghae ahjussi ga jadi pemeran pengganggu di hubungan mereka, pahamlah Taehyung kalo fans ketemu idolanya gimana, pacar mah ga ada apa-apanya kalo di situasi kaya gitu, padahal kalo minta jajan ke pacar bukan ke idolanya, jahat emang untung Taehyung kuat.

"Bagaimana kalo Mingyu?" celetukan Jimin membuat semuanya hening seketika.

Yoongi mendelik tajam ke arah Jimin saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang berubah menjadi murung.

"dia kan sama dekil nya dengan Taehyung."

Bangsat emang Jimin kalo ngomong ga di saring. Taehyung sih ga terima dibilang dekil sama sih Jimin. Yaiyalah kalo mau mencela orang itu diliat dulu diri kita kaya gimana, wong badan kaya tales bogor gitu berani menghina Taehyung dekil. Untung Taehyung lagi males berdebat kali ini, soalnya dia lebih penasaran sama sih Mingyu itu, abis ekspresi Jungkook pas denger nama tuh orang bikin dada Taehyung ketar-ketir liatnya.

Balik lagi ke si Jungkook yang mukanya langsung mendung, ketauan banget kalo dia ada apa-apanya dengan si Mingyu itu.

Sebenernya Mingyu itu mantan pacarnya. Iya mantan.

Mantan yang kaya anjeng, maka nya Jungkook ga mau pelihara anjing soalnya kalo liat anjing langsung inget Mingyu. _Jahat banget emang_

Mingyu tuh bisa dibilang cinta pertama Jungkook deh, yang sering orang bilang cinta monyet. Cintanya mah Jungkook monyetnya baru Mingyu.

Udah bukan rahasia lagilah kalo Jungkook tuh primadona pas jaman sma sampe sekarang sih dia tetep jadi primadona. Yah macem cinta-cintaan di jaman sekolah lah Jungkook akhirnya jadian sama Mingyu. Sebenernya Jungkook heran sih dia kan cantik masa mau sama Mingyu yang dekil buteq tapi tidak berbau dan tidak berasa soalnya Mingyu belum di endorse sama pure it.

Tapi Yah namanya juga cinta badan Mingyu bau kecut aja serasa di semprot parfum dari paris, yah kaya gitulah cinta mematikan seluruh indra perasa. Hehhehe

Nah balik lagi ke cerita , hubungan mereka tuh akur-akur aja ga pernah berantem, damai deh pokoknya kaya kalo si Mingyu ngegombal yah si Jungkook ngegembel, _boong canda ini mah._

Intinya pacaran mereka mah terbebas dari mara bahaya dan disaat hubungan mereka lagi damai-damainya dan Jungkook lagi cinta banget sama si Mingyu. Si Mingyu secara tiba-tiba mutusin Jungkook begitu aja. Si Mingyu beralasan kalo dia udah di terima masuk sebuah agensi Entertaiment dan lagi di trainee, dia bilang ga mungkin kalo dia masih pacaran sama Jungkook makanya dia putusin Jungkook.

Ga masuk akal emang alesan di Mingyu putusin dia, ketauan banget tuh lelaki kerdus ga mau Jungkook masih jadi pacarnya saat dia udah jadi artis nanti. _Bangke, biadab sekali dia emang nyakitin kokoro Jungkook._

Nah dari situ seluruh sumpah serapan Jungkook kasih ke Mingyu, hidup Jungkook serasa punya dendam sama dia. Makanya Jungkook masih sering sakit hati kalo denger nama Mingyu. Jujur sih dia masih suka dikit sama Mingyu _. inget dikit Cuma dikit ga mungkin Jungkook ninggalin Taehyung demi mantan, karna ff ini Judulnya Taekook bukan Minkook. Inget MInkook itu Mingyu Jungkook bukan Jimin Jungkook. Di jelasin biar Jimin ga baper karna diberi harapan palsu terus._

"Hyung, Mingyu siapanya Jungkook.?" Taehyung kembali berbisik ke arah Hoseok sambil memperhatikan Jungkook.

Hoseok merasa rencana jahat nya bisa keluar di saat yang tepat kembali berbisik pelan ke arah Taehyung.

"Mingyu itu mantan terindah Jungkook, cinta pertamanya." Dan Taehyung merasa dunianya terhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ada yang kangen aku? Sini sini yang kangen aku peluk satu-satu hehehe.. jangan Tanya kenapa lama update ya, karena aku pun ga tahu kenapa.

Ga tahu deh chapter ini rasa apa, pokoknya dibaca aja ya, buat fansnya Mingyu maaf yang kalo Mingyu terzolimi disini, maaf banget ga bermaksud ko hehehe..

Intinya ya aku mau balik hiatus lagi, ke enakan kelonan sama bantal jadi males ngetik aku heheheh, sampai Jumpa di chap selanjutnya, bye bye.

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

" _Mingyu itu mantan terindah Jungkook, cinta pertamanya." Dan Taehyung merasa dunianya terhenti saat itu juga._

Taehyung serasa mendengar suara petir dihatinya begitu mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Hatinya udah bukan ketar ketir lagi ini udah mencelos banget dah bahasanya.

Taehyung yang seumur hidupnya punya banyak mantan aja ga punya mantan terindah, lah Jungkook?

Tapi Taehyung mencoba berpikir positif hidupnya itu berpatokan pada survey soalnya, menurut survey yang Taehyung baca kemungkinan cinta pertama bersemi kembali itu sekitar 5% jadi kemungkinannya kecil buat Jungkook balikan lagi sama mantan terindahnya itu.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi perhatiin ekspresi Taehyung sebenarnya nahan ketawa juga. Hoseok si ga bohong soal Mingyu itu mantan terindah Jungkook, soalnya mantan Jungkook itu Cuma satu yaitu Mingyu, jadi jelaslah kalo dia jadi mantan terindah buat Jungkook.

"Jungkook kau setuju jika Mingyu terlibat difilm ini?" tanya Yoongi yang menimbukan lirikan tajam dari Jungkook.

Mana ada sejarahnya orang yang mau main film sama mantan ? ada adegan kisseu kisseu pula, kecuali kalo tuh orang mau balikan lagi. Masalahnya Jungkook kan udah punya Taehyung jadi mana mau dia balikan sama si dekil, prinsip hidup Jungkook tuh setia sampai mati. _So sweet banget dah ya ah_

 _Tapi kan Taehyung ga setia? Buktinya dia selingkuh_

Ini yang ngomong sisi jahatnya Jungkook. Kalo dipikir-pikir emang bener juga si, Taehyung aja bisa selingkuh masa dia enggak? Aduh ko Jungkook jadi mau jahat ya _, jadi mau selingkuh juga._

"Tidak!" kali ini Taehyung yang berbicara setelah terdiam sedari tadi menaratapi nasibnya.

"aku sudah dengan berat hati merelakan Jungkook melakukan ciumannya dengan yang lain, tapi aku tidak setuju jika Jungkook harus melakukan adegan itu bersama seseorang bernama Mingyu itu, tidak akan, tidak akan pernah!" ucap Taehyung berapi-api menimbulkan tatapan datar dari semua penghuni diruangan itu.

"jadi Jungkook apa kau punya saran? Kita tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk membicarakan ini." Ucap Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung sama sekali.

Pernah dikacangin? Tahu rasanya dikacangin ? itulah yang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini, saat semua orang tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan Yugyeom Hyung?" kali ini Jungkook berbicara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"kau ingin membuat film ini seperti taman kanak-kanak huh?" sahut Yoongi membuat wajah Jungkook di tekuk seketika saat mendengarnya.

Yugyeom itu teman sejawat, teman seperjuangan, dan teman sepopok nya Jungkook. Kalo mereka udah ketemu serasa dunia milik mereka berdua yang lain ngungsi. Dan persahabatnya Yugyeom sama Jungkook itu sering buat banyak orang ketar-ketir. Gimana ya dijelasinnya, tahu sendirikan Yugyeom sama Jungkook tuh badannya gede sebelum waktunya, ibarat kata kaya adonan donat yang sering di pegang cepet ngembang gitu. Nah mereka itu kalo bercanda ga liat waktu, ga liat kondisi.

Pernah mereka waktu dulu jamannya sd,lagi pulang sekolah bareng dan main senggol-senggolan karna Jungkook terlalu semangat nyenggolin pantat dia ke pantatnya Yugyeom alhasil Yugyeom masuk ke selokan karna belum siap kena serangan dadakan dari pantatnya Jungkook.

Jungkook yang punya jiwa persahabatan yang tinggi pun tanpa berpikir dua kali ikut masuk ke dalam selokan, kata dia mah biar Yugyeom ga malu dekil sendirian. _Friendship goal banget kan ):_ lagian mama Jae kan punya rinso dirumah, jadi bagi Jungkook berani kotor itu baik.

Mereka Juga punya sifat yang sama, sama sama jahil.

Sebenernya Yugyeom mah ga jahil-jahil banget karna otak semua kejahilan dia itu kan dari Jungkook. Kalo Yugyeom orangnya ga tegaan kalo ngejahilin orang katanya takut dosa tapi Jungkook dengan laknat mengotori lagi pikiran Yugyeom.

"kook udah ngejahilinnya kaya gini aja jangan berlebihan, nanti dosa"

"Yaelah, Gyeom. Ngejahilin orang ko nanggung-nanggung si, sama aja tahu. Sama-sama gede dosa nya, mending sekalian aja kan? Sayang gyeom mubazir menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." _Laknat banget emang si Jungkook ini._

Pokoknya itulah cerita singkat persahabatan absurd Jungkook dan Yugyeom, makanya Yoongi langsung menolak keras saran Jungkook.

"Hyung Yugyeom itu siapa nya Jungkook?" sama seperti chapter sebelumnya Taehyung kembali berbisik ke arah Hoseok.

"sahabat Jungkook" sahut Hoseok membuat senyum bebas terpantri dibibir kotaknya.

"tapi mereka sering bobo bareng, mandi bareng intinya mah mereka sering melakukan apupun bareng kaya orang pacaran gitu." Kompor meleduk emang mulut si Hoseok ini, niat banget bikin napas Taehyung kempas-kempis.

Taehyung aja yang pacar aslinya baru bobo bareng doang itupun Cuma sekali, belum pernah mandi bareng. Abis mau mandi bareng keburu di grebek sama eommanya sendiri jadilah Taehyung ga bisa mandi bareng Jungkook. Padahal di otak Taehyung udah tersusun rencana rapi buat bikin Jungkook teriak-teriak sampe bikin jebol dinding kamar mandinya gitu, kan dahsyat kalo dibayangi, Taehyung jadi pengen kan, pengen bobo bareng lagi, pengen dikelonin lagi.

"tidak adakan yang bisa memberi saran yang bagus disini." Desah Yoongi merasa lelah. Sepanjang kariernya di dunia perfilman baru kali ini dirinya di pusingkan hanya karna mencari peran ketiga.

Sungguh maha dahsyat memang film ini, jika Yoongi tidak membayangan keberhasilan yang dia raih dari fim ini sudah sejak lama mungkin dia akan hancurkan project ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Uhukk!" seketika Taehyung tersedak begitu mendengar nama yang di ucapkan oleh Hoseok.

Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Hoseok yang hanya menyeringai licik ke arahnya.

" _Hoseok bedebah busuk"_ Batin Taehyung memaki Hoseok.

Taehyung benar-benar ingin memaki Hoseok saat ini juga. Bajingan tengik itu benar-benar membuat darah Taehyung naik dan berkumpul diatas kepalanya.

Karna hoseok Tahu bahwa Oh sehun itu adalah _musuh bebuyutan_ dari Kim Taehyung.

"Ku dengar hyung, Sehun itu sangat menyukai Jungkook. Bahkan dia tanpa ragu-ragu mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah tipe idealnya dan ingin beradu acting dengannya." Ucap Hoseok berambisi menjelaskan perihal Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Taehyung yang sudah bagaikan _laser_ yang siap membolongi keningnya.

"lagipula Sehun juga sosok yang sempurna untuk menjadi saingan Taehyung, dia tidak kalah tampan dari Taehyung dan tidak kalah terkenal dari Taehyung, actingnya pun di nilai cukup bagus untuk seorang pendatang baru, aku yakin dia sangat cocok dengan karakter peran ketiga yang kau buat itu." Ucapan Hoseok terdengar seperti seorang _sales promotion_ yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi manajer Sehun untuk membicarakan perihal ini dan akan mengirim naskahnya secepatnya." Dan perkataan yangkeluar dari mulut Yoongi membuat jantung Taehyung serasa berhenti berdetak secara tiba-tiba.

" _siaga 1 bagi Kim Taehyung, musuh yang selama di hindarinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan akan masuk melalui teman bodohnya yang telah membukakan pintu dengan mudahnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T.B.C

Dikit ya? Maafkeun diusaha update secepatnya..

Btw aku mau nanya pliss banget dijawab kalo engga aku ngambek nih.. boong canda ini heheh.

Gimana kalo ff ini aku buku in berminat ga kalian? Cuma mau nanya aja ga maksa sama sekali ko aku Cuma mau survey gitu. Kalo mau di bukuin pun masih lama ko ff ini aja baru jalan setengah hehehe.. ga usah takut sama typo ku yang merajalela itu mereka nanti masuk ke dalam under revision ko wkwkwk.. aku Cuma kesian aja kalo kalian mau baca ff ku lagi kalo udah end, karna kaya yang pernah aku bilang ff ku yang udah end bakal ku hapus contohnya kaya uncommitted itu..

Dan buat Natasha itu benar nomor kamu ? ko ambigu ;-;, aku ini cewek bagi yang belum tahu ya.

Buat kalian yang mau chit chat sama aku bisa add id line aku 959798vk atau ke ig aku juga boleh stepstephiie..

Pokoknya see you next chap yaa bye bye..

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 18

.

.

"Hyung memangnya ada hubungan apa Taehyung dan si Sehun itu." Bisik Jimin ke Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung yang juga sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook.

"mereka itu selalu bersaing, aku juga tidak terlalu paham sebenarnya tapi yang pernah ku dengar Taehyung pernah merebut kekasihnya Sehun itu." Jawab Hoseok balas berbisik.

"Wah, pantas saja sih Taehyung terlihat gelisah seperti itu, dia takut terkena karma Hyung." Jimin kembali bisik sembari terkikih ke arah Hoseok.

"Jika Taehyung terkena karma, siap siap saja kita juga akan menerima ajal dari Eomma Kim karena membuatnya kehilangan memantu idamannya, Park Jimin." Seketika bayangan penuh penderitaan yang akan di lakukan eomma Kim berkelibatan di otak Jimin membuat Jimin dengan sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok dengan takut.

"Hyung, bagaimana pun caranya jangan sampai si Sehun itu merebut Jungkook dari Taehyung atau kita benar-benar mati." Ucap Jimin.

"memangnya kenapa kalo aku suka dengan si Sehun itu, Jika kau selingkuh maka harus ku balas dengan selingkuh juga, kau pikir aku ini sama dengan yang lain huh, yang akan menangis-nangis dan memohon agar kau tidak meninggalkan ku begitu!" teriak nyaring dari Jungkook membuat mereka semua yang berada di ruang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Jungkook bukan seperti itu, justru karna aku tahu kau berbeda dengan yang lain aku berani berhubungan dengan mu sampai ke tahap yang lebih serius." Sahut Taehyung mencoba memegang tangan Jungkook yang langsung di tepis oleh sang pemiliknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar pria kardus indomie, jika kau sudah tahu aku kenapa masih berselingkuh huh?" Jungkook kembali berteriak membuat Yoongi segera memeluk erat guci kesayangannya yang bisa pecah kapan saja akibat teriakkan Jungkook.

"aku tidak berselingkuh jungkook, aku dan dia yang bahkan aku sendiri lupa siapa namanya itu sudah menjadi kekasih sebelum aku bersama mu."

"jadi kau menuduhku sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang huh? Bajingan tengik sok tampan sekali kau!" teriakkan Jungkook yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat Taehyung seketika terjatuh dari sopa.

"kenapa laki-laki sepertimu ini tidak mati saja sih." Kali ini Jungkook berdiri dan mendekati Taehyung yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Jungkook bukan seperti itu maksudku, Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar berniat mengakhir semua hubungan ku dengan kekasih ku yang lain sebelum aku memulai hubungan denganmu. Sungguh aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalo kita bisa berpacaran secepat ini." Ucap Taehyung sudah merasa frustasi kali ini menghadapi Jungkook yang sebelas duabelas dengan eommanya.

"itu karena kau bajingan berani menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain padahal kau sudah punya kekasih."

"itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku, kita kan menjadi kekasih karena kau juga menyukaiku. Jujur saja kau juga menikmatinya bukan saat kita bercinta kemarin."

"kau memang benar-benar sialan Kim Taehyung." Jerit Jungkook dan dengan brutal menarik rambut Taehyung.

"Yak! JEON JUNGKOOK KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUATKU GEGAR OTAK JIKA MENARIK RAMBUT SEPERTI TERUS." Teriak Taehyung merasa nyeri di kulit kepalanya akibat siksaan Jungkook yang menarik rambutnya.

"biarkan saja. Biar kau cepat mati dan aku akan menikah dengan Sehun." Balas Jungkook dan semakin menarik dengan kencang rambut Taehyung.

"sekarang siapa yang jadi kardus indomie disini huh? Kau bahkan sudah merencanakan perselingkuhan di depan calon suamimu sendiri." Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan berlindung di balik punggung Yoongi.

"berenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Apakah kalian tidak malu huh? Pernah membuat anak tapi masih kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Yoongi yang sudah merasa jengkel melihat pertengkaran rumah tangga di ruangannya ini mulai angkat bicara.

"sekarang ku tanya apa faedahnya kalian bertengkar seperti ini? Kalian hanya akan membuang-buang waktu ku saja melihat ini semua." Sambung Yoongi.

"diam kau Hyung. Semua ini juga gara-gara kau jika saja kau tidak salah memilih actor mesum sepertinya aku tidak akan seperti ini." Jawab Jungkook.

"lebih baik kau suruh Kim sialan itu untuk mendekatiku jangan menjadi pengecut seperti itu." Ucap Jungkook yang berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Taehyung yang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook akan kembali menyiksanya segera melarikan diri melalu kolong meja Yoongi.

"Jangan lari kau sialan!" Taehyung segera tiarap saat Jungkook dengan nekatnya melempas thermos mini milik Yoongi ke arahnya dan mengenai kening seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang Yoongi.

"SEHUNN!"

.

.

.

Sehun meringis kecil saat Jungkook tengah mengompres keningnya yang memar dengan cemas. "apakah sakit? Mianhae, ini semua salah si bajingan itu yang menghindari lemparanku." Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Jungkook.

" _Siapa yang tidak akan menghindar jika di lempar oleh thermos besi seperti itu," ucap batin Sehun_

Sehun melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang memandang sinis ke arahnya. Sehun tidak bodoh dia cukup tahu kalo laki-laki yang sedang mengobatinya ini mempunyai hubungan yang khusus bersama Taehyung. Batin Sehun tersenyum setan, bermain sedikit tidak masalah bukan?

"tidak masalah, mungkin itu akan menjadi kenangan manis untuk kita di masa depan." Jawab Sehun tersenyum tipis ke arah Jungkook yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"apa maksudnya ucapanmu itu huh? Jangan menggoda kekasih orang di depan kekasihnya sendiri." Sindir Taehyung menatap sinis Sehun yang kini mengangkat kedua bahunya. "tidak masalah bagiku, selama Jungkook menerimanya itu bukan suatu hal yang penting." Ucap Sehun seperti telah mengibarkan bendera perangnya bersama Taehyung.

"Awhh." Pekik Sehun saat Jungkook dengan sengajanya menekan memar di keningnya.

"kau pikir aku ini laki-laki obralan seperti kalian huh?" sinis Jungkook menekan-nekan memar Sehun dengan kuat.

"shhh, tidak bisakah kau mengobatiku dengan lembut?"

"tidak. Kenapa kau langsung tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan menejek.

'tidak. Justru aku semakin menyukaimu." Balas Sehu mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan ini mendadak mual.

"bajingan pt.2." ucap Jungkook

"pt.2 ?" tanya Sehun bingung tidak mengerti maksud Jungkook.

"kau ini bajingan lanjutan dari si bajingan utama Kim sialan itu." Sahut Jungkook membuat Sehun dan Taehyung terdiam seketika.

"Sudah. Sudah. Hentikan. Mari kita bahas bagaimana kelanjutan film ini." Ucap Hoseok mencoba menengahi para pemain filmnya ini.

"Sebelumnya, Sehun kau sudah tahu bukan kalau film ini bertemakan hubungan sesama jenis?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Jadi di dalam cerita ini menceritakan hubungan percintaan antara seorang yang diperan kan oleh Kim Taehyung dan seorang muridnya yang diperankan oleh Jeon Jungkook."

"hanya di film?" Tanya Sehun membuat Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"maksudnya?"

"apakah hanya difilm hubungan percintaan mereka atau –"

"hubungan kami sampai ke dunia nyata jadi berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Sinis Taehyung memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ku mohon hentikan. Tolong hargai aku sebagai sutradara disini." Ucap Hoseok mulai merasa frustasi menghadapi para pemainnya. Disini Hoseok merasa menyesal telah merekomendasikan Sehun untuk film ini.

"jadi?" Tanya Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menatapnya dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"apa peran ku disini? Orang ketiga dalam film ini atau dalam kisah nyata percintaan dari seorang Kim Taehyung." _Mantap djiwa_ sorak teriakan penuh kebahagian terdengar dari batin seorang Min Yoongi, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok terlampau bahagia mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Hoseok menarik kata-katanya yang menyesal karena menawarkan Sehun. Karena sesungguhnya dia dan yang lain benar-benar menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, saat seorang bajingan seperti Kim Taehyung ketar-ketir.

"perbaiki dulu ekspresimu itu jika ingin menjadi sainganku merebutkan Jungkook." Ejek Taehyung.

"perbaiki dulu wajah mesum mu jika ingin mengomentari ekspresiku, lelaki kelebihan hormone." Ucap Sehun membalas ucapan Taehyung.

"mesum itu manusiawi. Berarti aku ini manusia biasa yang langsung berdiri jika melihat Jungkook, memang kau? Harus di pancing-pancing dulu."

"itu bukan manusiawi kau saja yang sangat mesum, aku yakin kau ini pasti telah menderita penyakit ejakulasi dini."

"sialan kau! Punya ku mampu bertempur hingga berjam-jam kau bisa tanyakan pada Jungkook yang sudah merasakannya." Balas Taehyung dengan sengit tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sehun.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang datar ke arah mereka yang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang unfaedah sekali.

"Kim Taehyung. Oh Sehun. Tolong mendekat ke arahku sebentar." Panggil Jungkook membuat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu memandangnya dengan bertanya-tanya tapi tetap menurutinya.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA BAJINGAN MESUM!" dengan kekuatan penuh Jungkook meneriaki kedua orang tersebut dan membenturkan kening mereka berdua.

"ouwhhh guci kesayanganku!" dan semua itu di akhir dengan teriakan milik Yoongi.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Makin aneh ya? Sabar aja ya kkkk… sebenernya mau di discontinue karena no feel banget ff ini tapi ya aku sedang mencoba mengusahakan kembali sisa-sisa semangat ku untuk lanjut ini. So terima aja dulu ya.

Dan Sebenarnya ini aneh tapi aku Cuma mau bilang bahwa akun ini ( TAEJUNGKIM ) sama dengan akun PHIIE dan dipost di wattpad dengan akun yang sama yaitu STEPSTEPHIIE. Jujur aku capek di tuduh plagiat terus apalagi dituduh plagiat ff sendiri kan receh jadinya. Jadi sebelum kamu maki-maki saya di wattpad tolong perhatikan kembali…..


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

Acting or Real ?

.

.

Chapter 19

.

.

Setelah sekian lama mereka membuang-buang waktu secara percuma kali ini dan hari ini syuting kembali dilakukan. Langit yang cerah begitu menggambarkan suasana hati para kru film ini yang telah semangat memyiapkan semua keperluan film ini sedari pagi-pagi buta.

Para pemeran dan sutradara juga sudah berada di tempat lokasi, menyiapkan keperluan mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung apa yoongi Hyung marah kepadaku?" Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk menyibukan keperluannya menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang telah duduk disampingnya.

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya ke arah Jungkook. "entahlah. Kupikir Ya karena kau telah menghancurkan gucci kesayangannya, dan kupikir juga tidak karena dia menyayangimu." Jawab Hoseok membuat Jungkook mendecak kesal.

"Jadi dia marah atau tidak!" Sentak Jungkook membuat Hoseok Jengkel seketika.

"Kalaupun Yoongi tidak marah, Aku yang sekarang marah kepadamu." Sinis Hoseok.

Jungkook tertawa jahat dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mengejeknya. "seperti kau berani saja marah padaku. Lawan dulu ayahku baru kau boleh marah kepadaku Hyung." Dan Hoseok benar-benar ingin mencekik Jungkook sekarang juga saat mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

Jungkook benar-benar tahu orang yang lebih dia takuti dari ibu Taehyung itu adalah appa Jeon. Masih terekam jelas di ingatan Hoseok saat appa Jeon membentaknya karena membuat Jungkook terjatuh dari sepeda, hanya bentakkan tapi mampu membuat Hoseok demam parah dan gemetaran selama seminggu penuh.

"Sialan kau Jeon." Desis Hoseok kesal karena mengingat kenangan buruk itu dan mendengar tawa Jungkook yang semakin kencang.

"aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresimu saat itu Hyung." Ungkap Jungkook di sela tawanya.

"Hentikan Jeon! Kau membuatku menyesal karena telah kembali bertemu denganmu." Ungkap Hoseok saat melihat Jungkook tidak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Oke. Maafkan aku dan lupakan soal itu Hyung." Ucap Jungkook masih terkikih kecil. Hoseok tidak menjawab hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Jungkook. _Melupakan? Hell. Kalo Hoseok bisa melupakannya sudah dari dulu dia lakukan man._

"dimana Jimin?" Tanya Jungkook sembari melihat keseliling mencari sosok Hyung pendeknya yang tidak terlihat.

"Sepertinya bersama Yoongi." Saut Hoseok sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku khawatir Yoongi Hyung marah padaku Hoseok Hyung." Ungkap Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Aku masih mengingat jelas saat kemarin Yoongi Hyung menendang bokong agar keluar dari ruangannya." Ucap Jungkook meringis saat kembali membayangkan bokongnya di tendang dengan tidak kemanusiaannya oleh Yoongi.

"Bukan hanya kau yang diusir, aku pun diusir dan menjadi korban ke anarksisannya." Sahut Hoseok.

"Sepertinya Yoongi Hyung marah padaku." Ucap Jungkook

"Sepertinya juga begitu." Sambung Hoseok tidak begitu perduli dengan ucapannya Jungkook.

"Hyung perhatikan aku~" Rengek Jungkook menarik lengan Hoseok agar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi manja seperti ini? Kau kurang belaian?" Tanya Hoseok dan mendapat cubitan kecil di lengannya.

"Kau sama saja dengan si brengsek itu yang pikirannya tidak jauh dari selangkangan." Sahut Jungkook.

"Memangnya aku membahas selangkanganmu? Aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau kurang belaian? Hanya seperti itu tidak ada urusannya dengan selangkangan." Bela Hoseok.

"Intinya sama saja ucapanmu mengarah kesana bukan?" tuduh Jungkook. "Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Kau saja yang sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh Jeon. Bilang saja kau ingin di like ooh ahh oleh Taehyung lagi kan?" Goda Hoseok saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak!" sentak Jungkook sedikit gugup.

"Jujur saja padaku Jeon. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil jadi aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang tidak. Kau sedang berbohong atau tidak. Aku tau semuanya Jeon." Ucap Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jungkook.

"Berhenti menggodaku Hyung!" Bentak Jungkook saat kali ini Hoseok yang tertawa keras menertawakannya. _Hukum karma nyata bung :")_

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi." Ucap Hoseok saat Jungkook terus memberi serangan cubitan di tubuhnya. Jungkook melepaskan cubitannya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan napas yang memburu.

"Jungkook." Panggil Hoseok serius ke arah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Jadi benar ya kata orang-orang. Jika sudah ditiduri sekali maka seterusnya ingin terus ditiduri. Seperti kau contohnya."

"MATI SAJA KAU JUNG HOSEOK!"

.

.

.

Syuting akan segera dimulai 15 menit lagi. Jungkook pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Hoseok untuk memeriksa kembali keperluannya. Hoseok masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas naskah di pangkuannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung." Panggil Taehyung membuat Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sampingnya. Wajah Hoseok yang panjang berubah datar seperti jembatan suramadu saat tau siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Hoseok acuh.

"dimana Yoongi Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung saat menyadari bahwa kembaran elsa versi laki-laki ini tidak ada di lokasi syuting.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Hoseok seadannya.

"Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung kembali.

"Bersama Yoongi sepertinya." Jawab Hoseok tidak perduli.

"Hhm. Sehun?" Tanya Taehyung enggan. Hoseok yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung kali ini menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau bertanya seolah aku ini adalah sekretaris kelas bodoh!" Ucap Hoseok Jengkel.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawabnya saja Hyung." Ucap Taehyung tidak kalah jengkel.

"Kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih, kau menyukai Sehun huh? Sampai menanyakannya padaku."

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak suka batangan." Sahut Taehyung

"Kau pikir Jungkook apa huh? Dia juga batangan sama sepertimu." Ejek Hoseok membuat Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku kadang lupa Hyung kalo Jungkook sebenarnya laki-laki seperti ku. Kau tau sendirikan Hyung dia itu begitu WOW walaupun hanya untuk dibayangkan." Ungkap Taehyung.

"Biasa saja."

"Jangan munafik Hyung. Jujur saja kau pernah beronani dengan membayangkan Jungkook kan? Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin saja mengaku mereka pernah membayangkan Jungkook sebagai objek fantasi mereka." Ucap Taehyung dan menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Brengsek kau!" Sahut Hoseok menendang kaki Taehyung.

"Tapi Ya. Aku mengakuinya." Ucap Hoseok membuat Taehyung tertawa mengejek.

"Jadi dimana sih brengsek Sehun itu?" Tanya Taehyung kembali ke topik awal. Hoseok mendecah kesal saat Taehyung bertanya soal Sehun kembali.

"Dia tidak ada disini, karena ia belum ada scene untuk hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Taehyung menjawab acuh membuat Hoseok kesal setengah mati. Kenapa pagi ini dia harus berurusan dengan pasangan sengklek ini sih.

"Jika tidak apa-apa pergi kau dari sini." Usir Hoseok membuat Taehyung mendecih.

"kau sedang pms Hyung? Sinis sekali kau hari ini." Ejek Taehyung dan sukses mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya.

"seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada kekasihmu."

"Dia memang setiap hari pms maka dari itu aku sudah biasa dengan amukannya." Ucap Taehyung sembari tertawa membuat Hoseok pun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Taehyung kau ingin ku beritahu sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Hoseok mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang Jungkook dan aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya?" Ucap Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran karena menyangkut tentang kekasihnya.

"1000 dollar maka akan aku beritahu, bagaimana?"

"Sialan kau ingin memerasku Hyung? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Taehyung merasa tidak terima dengan penawaran Hoseok.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan memaksanya biarkan saja kau menyesal karena tidak mengetahui ini."

"sshh baiklah. Aku akan mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu, jadi ada apa dengan Jungkook? Jika sampai bukan sesuatu yang penting ku bunuh kau Hyung." Ancam Taehyung menatap tajam Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. "Jungkook ingin kau tiduri lagi. Dia baru saja mengatakannya padaku bahwa dia rindu dengan sentuhanmu Taehyung." Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok, Taehyung tidak menyesal telah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk si tengik itu, karena dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada uangnya yaitu Jungkook. Dan _Jungkook_ , _You got it._

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hello. Apa kabar kalian semua. Maafkan ya saya jarang update ada sedikit masalah soalnya belakang ini dan kemarin akun FFn ku sepertinya di blok entah dengan siapa yang pasti aku ga bisa mengakses itu padahal akun ku yang lain bisa huhuhu.

Dan untuk giveaway hadiahnya udah berjalan 70% ya. Tinggal baju aja nih yang belum dapet aku, aku belum sempet cari kaosnya soalnya. Jadi kalian maunya gimana? Mau dibuka sekarang aja apa tunggu hadiahnya komplit? Terus waktu giveawaynya maunya berapa lama? Pokoknya kasih waktu aku seminggu buat nilai semuanya ya.

Dan aku mau berbicara serius. Akhir2 ini kan banyak author yang cetak novelkan? Aku gabilang mau bikin novel juga enggak. Aku belum pantas buat cetak gituan.

Aku Cuma mau menawarkan aja, kalian pasti pengen dong punya novel? Atau lebih tepatnya pengen cerita kalian dan nama kalian ada di novel kan? Aku bisa bantu kalian. Kalo kalian mau nerbitin novel bisa kontak aku. Kalo engga aku menawarkan aja siapa yang mau ceritanya dinovelin? Nanti masing-masing dari kalian bikin oneshoot dan dijadiin satu buku, lumayan loh buat koleksi setidaknya kalian merasa nulis itu ada hasilnya, iya kan?

Kalo mau nanti ku bikinin grup, ga usah mikir untuk dijual tapi terserah kalian sih. Kalo kalian mau menjualnya gapapa itu kan cerita kalian. Aku Cuma membantu aja. Lagian juga sekalian bisa kenalan juga sebagai sesama penulis buat sharing atau apapun itu. Kalo kalian mau langsung kontak aja. Aku siap membantu kalian ko.

Cukup sekian aku update dan memberi info hehehe, kalo ada yang pengen kalian tanyakan silakan ditanyakan aku akan menjawabnya. So sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
